¤Sakura face au destin¤
by Dreamy Luna
Summary: [Chapitre 7 en ligne!] Cinq années ont passé depuis le départ de Shaolan à Hong Kong. Notre maîtresse de cartes a atteint l’âge de quinze ans! Imprévus, nouvelles rencontres, nouvelles aventures. Quel est donc le fameux destin de Sakura et ses am
1. Chapitre 1-Nouvelle rencontre!

****

Sakura face au destin

Avant de commencer à lire_ Sakura face au destin_, lisez cela attentivement.

__

Dans mon fanfic, j'utilise les noms des personnages en japonais (originaux), c'est-à-dire comme dans les livres du Manga.

Pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas reconnaître les noms en japonais du français (parce que vous regardez Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, à la télévision) je vous ai fait un petit tableau des personnages pour vous aider. J'espère que vous apprécierez cela! ^_^

****

Traduction du japonais au français

Sakura Kinomoto = Sakura Gauthier

Toya Kinomoto = Thomas Gauthier

Nadeshiko Kinomoto = Nathalie Gauthier

Fujitaka Kinomoto = Dominique Gauthier

Tomoyo Daidoji = Tiffany

Shaolan Li = Lionel Li

Kéro (je ne prends pas Kélo car je préfère Kéro) = Kéro

Yukito Tsukishiro = Matthieu Tournier

Nakuru = Samantha

Spinel = Gothar

Rika Sasaki = Sonia

Naoko Yanagisama = Nadine

Chiharu Mihara = Sandrine

Yamazaki Takashi = Yvan

Mr Terada = Mr Terada

Kaho Mizuki = Katia Moreau

Eriol = Anthony

**__**

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle rencontre!

Cinq années ont passé depuis le départ de Shaolan à Hong Kong. Notre maîtresse de cartes (elle n'est plus chasseuse de cartes puisqu'elle les a toutes attrapées ^_^) a atteint l'âge de quinze ans.

C'était un beau samedi ensoleillé, le printemps était revenu et les fleurs commençaient à germer. Sakura dormait paisiblement dans son lit quand soudain…

- SSSSSPPPPLLLLLLAAASSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sakura venait de crier, elle regardait Kéro qui volait au-dessus de son lit avec un seau d'eau vide!

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillée? Demanda-t-elle, d'un air maussade et… mouillé!

- Hé, pitchoune! J'ai faim moi!

- Franchement, ce n'est pas une raison de me donner une petite douche dans mon lit! répliqua Sakura en se levant.

- Mon ventre gargouille! Je veux des délicieuses crêpes pour déjeuner! s'écria Kéro.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint dans sa chambre avec une serviette blanche. Elle essuya son visage mais Kéro toujours aussi gourmand continua :

« Alors, ça vient ces crêpes? »

- Ah, tu ne changeras donc jamais Kéro! rétorqua Sakura une fois de plus.

Décidément, Sakura n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin-là, surtout lorsque vous venez de vous réveiller à cause d'une douche! Depuis quelques temps, elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle mangeait moins que d'habitude, ses notes descendaient peu à peu et n'était plus aussi animée qu'avant. Tout ça, depuis un mois, personne ne savait pourquoi, sauf peut-être Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie…

- Très bien! dit Kéro en se retournant vers la fenêtre d'un air boudeur.

Sakura qui n'aimait pas du tout de voir Kéro bouder, lui caressa la tête.

- Désolée Kéro, tu vois, ces temps-ci, je me lève toujours du mauvais pied.

- Je me demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, dit Kéro. Est-ce à cause du rêve que tu as fait il y a un mois?

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça? demanda Sakura, très étonnée.

- C'est parce que…

Cependant, une voix interrompit Kéro: « Sakura!!! »

- Quoi encore? demanda Sakura sachant très bien que c'était son grand frère qui allait lui dire de se lever comme à tous les jours.

La tête de Toya apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

- Hé, Miss Godzilla! Ton amie est dans la cuisine depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes! T'es mieux de te lever!

- C'est Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, et n'oublie pas de finir tes devoirs!

- Toya, j'ai quinze ans, répliqua Sakura. Je sais quand faire mes devoirs, donc arrête de m'achaler avec ça.

- Hum, on verra…

Sakura soupira et Toya sortit de la chambre en lançant :

« Au fait, ton déjeuner est prêt! J'ai préparé des crêpes! »

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir sa garde-robe et constata que Kéro n'était plus là.

- Bof, je suppose qu'en entendant le mot _crêpes_, il a filé à la cuisine. »

Elle ouvrit donc sa garde-robe d'un coup sec et choisit ses vêtements du jour. Finalement, elle opta pour un T-shirt blanc imprimé avec ces mots « I love Japan » et un short très court vert avec quelques motifs de fleurs. Elle mit aussi un bracelet qu'elle a acheté il y a quelques jours et enfin, descendit les escaliers après avoir brossé les dents et les cheveux. 

Dans la cuisine, son père prenait le café en lisant le journal, Toya préparait une autre crêpe pour Kéro et Tomoyo mangeait le déjeuner que Toya lui a préparé.

- Bonjour Sakura! saluèrent le père et Tomoyo.

- Bonjour Papa! Bonjour Tomoyo!

- Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui? demanda son père qui plia le journal.

- Tomoyo et moi avons prévu d'aller faire un tour au centre d'achats.

- Mais vous y êtes déjà allées il y a quelques jours, grogna Toya qui lavait une casserole.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Tomoyo, mais il paraît qu'un nouveau magasin vient d'ouvrir, particulièrement, un magasin pour filles!

- Oui, je vois, répondit Toya avec une petit grimace indiscrète.

Kéro qui finissait sa cinquième crêpe demanda :

« Tomoyo! Il faut absolument que je te parle en privé! »

- D'accord, je te suis, répondit celle-ci qui se leva intriguée.

Sakura suivit des yeux la peluche et son amie sous un regard perplexe.

- Papa, dit Sakura, pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas aujourd'hui? Je sais que nous sommes samedi mais d'habitude…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis en congé, je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

- Et moi, dans quelques minutes, j'irai travailler, dit Toya qui enlevait son tablier.

- Où? demanda Sakura. 

- Chez _Sunniya_!

- Mais c'est un magasin!

- Oui, et puis?

- Non, je suis juste un peu surprise, rétorqua la soeur de Toya. En plus, il est situé au centre d'achats!

- Ouais… dit Toya le regard rêveur mais il sortit aussitôt de la lune. Bon, ben, où est Tomoyo? Je vais vous y conduire!

- Oh, merci grand frère! remercia Sakura en sautant dans les bras de celui-ci.

À ce moment-là, Tomoyo et Kéro descendaient des escaliers. 

- Tomoyo, viens! Mon frère va nous y conduire. Et toi, Kéro? Veux-tu venir?

- Naturellement, répondit Kéro d'un ton joyeux.

- Au revoir Papa!

- Au revoir Monsieur!

- Bye les jeunes!

La bande se dirigea vers le garage où une voiture bleue était stationnée. Sakura et ses amis montèrent en arrière pendant que Toya mit la clé de l'auto. Puis, la voiture partit en trombe!

- Woé! s'exclama Sakura, toute surprise.

- Euh… Toya, sais-tu au moins conduire tout doucement? demanda poliment Tomoyo, terrorisée par le démarrage brusque du véhicule.

- Bien sûr que oui, dit Toya d'un ton sec.

Étrangement, Kéro semblait très à l'aise à côté de sa maîtresse. Tomoyo chuchota à l'oreille de son amie :

« Euh… Sakura? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements? »

- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ça?

- Si, mais où sont mes costumes?

- Franchement Tomoyo! éclata de rire Sakura. Ce n'est que pour aller au centre d'achats. Je ne peux tout de même pas porter tes super belles tenues pour des simples petits achats!

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Tomoyo en souriant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture se stationna dans le grand stationnement, Sakura et ses amis ressortirent de l'auto et entrèrent dans le grand centre.

- Merci grand frère! Bonne chance pour ton nouveau travail!

- Rendez-vous devant la crémerie _Mako_ pour le retour! lança-t-il en se dirigeant de l'autre côté.

- Prenons l'ascenseur! s'écria Tomoyo en le désignant du doigt.

Sakura, Tomoyo et Kéro se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur. Plus tard, quelqu'un les bouscula et nos amis tombèrent par terre, parmi quelques boîtes et à côté, une fille. C'était une très belle jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs brillants, des yeux qui pétillaient et semblait avoir presque le même âge que Toya. Étrangement, Sakura sentit tout à coup, une aura.

- Par… pardonnez-moi… bégaya la jeune fille en aidant Sakura à se relever.

- Ouais! La prochaine fois, fais attention où tu mets tes pieds! s'écria Kéro, frustré mais Sakura mit sa main devant sa gueule en chuchotant à l'oreille : « Kéro! Tais-toi un peu! »

- Nous allons t'aider, dit Tomoyo en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit l'inconnue qui a réussi à transporter les trois boîtes dans ses bras.

Tout d'un coup, ils tombèrent une fois de plus. Sakura s'y précipita pour en ramasser une et Tomoyo fit de même. Gênée, la jeune fille les remercia :

« Merci beaucoup, je trouve que ces boîtes sont assez lourdes. »

- Ça, tu peux le dire! dit Sakura en faisant une grimace.

- Tu travailles dans un magasin? dit Kéro qui commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour elle.

- Oui, chez _Sunniya_. Un magasin qui a presque tout!

- Chez _Sunniya_? dit Sakura en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Oui, pourquoi es-tu surprise? demanda la fille, aussi étonnée qu'elle.

- Ah, c'est parce que mon frère… 

- Toya? Toya est ton frère?

- Euh… oui, je suppose que vous vous connaissez? questionna Sakura.

- Bien sûr, je suis la cousine de Yukito et il m'a présenté à ton frère qui cherchait du travail. Au fait, je me nomme Meyaki Somatchan mais tu peux m'appeler Meya ou juste Mey! Et toi, tu es sans doute Sakura?

- Comment le sais-tu? demanda Sakura.

- Ah, Toya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

- Beaucoup parlé de m…

- Et moi, c'est Kéro, interrompit notre chère petite peluche (^_^)

Meyaki se tourna vers Kéro : « Ah, c'est toi Kéro? Tu es la petite peluche qui parle? »

- Hé!

- Calme-toi, dit Sakura, ce n'est pas elle qui te traite de peluche.

- Ouais, ton frère commence à m'énerver sérieusement. Peut-être que je pourrais me transformer en Kerbe…

Tomoyo interrompit à son tour avant que Kéro ne fasse une petite bêtise : « Bonjour Meya! Je m'appelle Tomoyo! »

- Bonjour Tomoyo, je suis ravie de te rencontrer!

- C'est beau toutes ces présentations, dit Kéro, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver à manger?

Sakura fut surprise que Meyaki ne soit pas étonnée qu'une _peluche_ peut manger… « Peut-être que Toya lui a parlé des cartes, de Yué et de Kerberos? pensa-t-elle.

- Bon! dit Tomoyo, nous allons t'aider à transporter ces boîtes.

- Ah oui! s'exclama Meyaki. Je les avais oubliées. Que je suis bête, mon oncle doit s'impatienter maintenant.

- Ton oncle? questionna Tomoyo.

- Oui, c'est lui le propriétaire du magasin et je l'aide beaucoup.

Puisqu'il y avait trois boîtes, Sakura, Tomoyo et Meyaki prit chacune une, ce qui laisse les mains de Kéro libres. De toute façon, une si petite peluche comme lui ne serait pas assez fort pour transporter une de ces boîtes! Évidemment, il était content mais Sakura doit quand même le cacher dans son sac à dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand magasin, qui laisse Tomoyo et Sakura, surprises. En effet, elles s'attendaient sans doute à un petit magasin.

- C'est très charmant ici, fit remarquer Sakura en déposant la boîte à l'endroit indiqué par Meyaki.

- Oui, dit Meyaki, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé et est-ce que vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose?

- Tiens, tiens, voilà Miss Godzilla et ses amis, dit une voix.

Sakura se retourna et répondit : « Allo grand frère! Tu sais, j'ai fait la connaissance de Meya. »

- Ah oui? dit Toya en regardant Meyaki.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa, Sakura regarda Toya et Meyaki d'un coup d'oeil. Ils semblaient très gênés et Sakura se demanda si…

- Hum, hum, dit Kéro pour briser le silence. J'aimerais ça avoir un gâteau parce que j'ai faim moi!

- Ah oui! s'exclama Meyaki. Venez, nous allons monter en haut pour une petite collation. Toya, tu viens?

Au moment où ils montèrent les escaliers, une voix grave dit : « Toya et Meya! N'oubliez pas la livraison de ce soir! » Meyaki se retourna et présenta son oncle à ses amis. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, il paraissait très chaleureux. Ce n'est pas comme certains vendeurs qui ont la mine grise à tous les jours. Puis, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'étage. Rendus, Meyaki leur servit un verre de lait avec un morceau de gâteau (mais pour Kéro, c'était cinq morceaux de gâteaux, toujours aussi gourmand! ^_^).

- Grand frère, dit Sakura après quelques minutes, est-ce que tu as parlé de tu-sais-quoi à Meya?

- Euh… oui, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, dit Toya, un peu gêné.

- Tu veux dire de tes cartes et des gardiens? demanda Meyaki.

- Euh… oui, je ne sais pas si tu comprends… mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà au courant avant que Toya m'en parle.

Stupéfaits, les autres la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. 

- Je suis au courant, oui, commença Meyaki. Je crois que vous connaissiez déjà Mlle Mizuki? Elle est une de mes amies, pour être honnête, c'est même ma meilleure amie. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes toutes petites. Nos mères étaient également des meilleures amies. Nous avons grandi ensemble et nous sommes toutes les deux, des professeurs de mathématiques. Nous voyagions toujours ensemble.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'enseignes plus? demanda Kéro la bouche pleine.

- En fait, j'enseigne encore mais j'arrête pour quelques mois car je suis très fatiguée ces temps-ci. Alors, j'en profite pour aider mon oncle.

- Si tu es là, Mlle Mizuki, Eriol, Nakuru et Spinel devraient être là aussi, non? demanda à son tour Tomoyo.

- Ah oui, eux, dit Meyaki en souriant. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je crois qu'ils devaient régler une affaire importante en Angleterre.

Tout d'un coup, Sakura se rappela qu'elle avait ressenti une aura.

- Et, je suppose que tu as des pouvoirs comme Mlle Mizuki? dit Sakura.

- Tu as bien deviné!

- Ah, dit Kéro qui finissait son dixième morceau (il en a volé en cachette). C'était ton aura que j'ai senti!

- Hé, la petite peluche! Depuis quand écoutes-tu? demanda Toya.

- Continue et tu rencontreras le grand Kerberos! Grrr…!

- Meya, dit Sakura pour mettre fin à cette petite chicane, je te remercie de nous avoir invités ici. Es-ce ici où tu vis?

- Non, c'est juste une petite pièce pour manger.

- Merci encore mais je crois que nous devons y aller, dit Tomoyo en regardant l'heure. Nous n'avons même pas encore visité ce nouveau magasin.

- Ah oui! se rappela Sakura en se levant.

Ils descendirent tous vers le magasin de l'oncle de Meyaki.

- Bye Miss Godzilla! On se revoit dans deux heures!

- Chouette alors, s'écria Tomoyo, on a quand même assez de temps pour magasiner!

- Kéro, cache-toi, dit Sakura qui essayait de mettre Kéro dans son sac.

Sakura, Tomoyo et Kéro passèrent donc le reste du temps, à essayer des vêtements (pas Kéro, bien sûr) et à faire du lèche-vitrines. Lorsque l'heure arriva pour rentrer à la maison, Sakura se demanda si Toya et Meyaki avaient une petite étincelle entre eux. Souriante, elle se dit que ce serait bien…

****

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 2!

__

Disclaimer: Les personnages originaux (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright et la propriété de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire un fanfic sur Sakura. Par contre, les nouveaux personnages de ce fanfic m'appartiennent car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001-2003 Luna Van Tous droits réservés


	2. Chapitre 2-Retrouvailles surprises!

****

Sakura face au destin

__

Chapitre 2

Retrouvailles surprises!

Cela faisait environ une semaine depuis que Sakura, Tomoyo et Kéro ont rencontré Meyaki. Cette nouvelle rencontre a remonté un peu le moral de notre maîtresse de cartes. Toutefois, elle est toujours aussi triste et inquiète.

C'était un dimanche, il faisait très beau. Dehors, les oiseaux ont commencé à chanter à tue-tête et les écureuils sortaient de leur cachette. Dans la chambre de Sakura, régnait une tranquillité totale. Kéro ronflait paisiblement et Sakura rêvait mais…

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Quoi? dit Kéro en bâillant. Là, je n'ai pas de seau d'eau avec moi! Alors, je n'ai rien fait!

Sakura était sur son lit, essoufflée, fixant le plancher de sa chambre.

- Sakura? dit Kéro, anxieux. Est-ce que ça va?

Elle fixait toujours le plancher mais son regard se posa sur… le petit ourson que Shaolan, cinq années plus tôt, lui a offert. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle les sécha rapidement avec sa main. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit : « Kéro, je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a réveillée. J'ai… j'ai fait un rêve étrange… ou plutôt, deux rêves… » Kéro se leva et se posa devant sa maîtresse.

- Raconte, demanda-t-il.

- Le premier rêve, commença Sakura. Je l'ai déjà fait, il y a un mois mais je ne peux pas te la raconter, ok? Ce serait beaucoup mieux avec Tomoyo.

- Ok, alors le deuxième?

- Le deuxième… c'était affreux. Il y avait une personne devant la tour de Tokyo, cette personne ressemblait à une… une… je crois que c'était une gardienne d'un endroit. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges flamboyants. Elle était toute habillée en noir. Elle a aussi prononcé ces mots : « Sakura, toi, maîtresse de cartes, je te vaincrai!». Un rire sarcastique, elle m'a pointée avec… avec… une sorte d'arme et là, je ne sais plus… mais je crois qu'elle veut me tuer!

- Te tuer?!?!?! dit Kéro, épouvanté.

- Oui, dit Sakura d'une petite voix faible.

Kéro fit les cent pas, son visage était sérieux et quelque peu inquiet. Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura regardait toujours l'ourson en peluche de Shaolan mais elle détacha rapidement ses yeux.

- Je crois que je devrais me lever, dit-elle.

Kéro ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sakura mit ses pantoufles, ouvrit la garde-robe et choisit ses vêtements. Elle prit une blouse blanche et une jupe bleu marine. Elle se changea donc rapidement et s'en alla se brosser les dents. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers. Son père et Toya levèrent les yeux de leur occupation et avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Sakura sembla ne pas le remarquer, elle ne dit même pas bonjour, se servit un verre de lait mais ne vit pas que son verre débordait. Toya s'y précipita pour nettoyer.

- Dis donc, fais attention! Et, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui, tu t'es levée une heure plus tôt que d'habitude! dit-il tout en nettoyant la table.

Sakura sursauta : « Euh, quoi? » Fujitaka plia son journal et dit d'une voix douce : Sakura? Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien? Tu pourrais aller te recoucher si tu veux. »

- Non merci Papa, répondit Sakura, le regard vague. Je crois que je vais commencer mes devoirs.

- Tu m'as dit que tu les avais finis, hier, dit Toya qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! Je vais regarder la télévision, d'abord.

M. Kinomoto et Toya se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Alors que Sakura avait fini de manger son déjeuner et qu'elle alluma la télévision, le téléphone sonna.

- Sakura! cria Toya. C'est Tomoyo!

Sakura se leva péniblement et prit le téléphone.

- Ouais, âââââlllllllôôôôôô??? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Oh, Tomoyo! Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Alors, ça va?

- Ça devrait être moi qui doit te poser cette question, dit Tomoyo d'une voix inquiète.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi?

- Sakura! Souviens-toi! Il y a un party chez moi! Tous nos amis seront là! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié!

- Ah, oui… je me rappelle. Tomoyo, c'est à quelle heure déjà?

- À 10 heures, j'aimerais qu'on passe toute la journée avec nos amis, alors? J'espère que tu vas venir!

- Bien sûr que oui, dit Sakura. Je viendrai mais laisse-moi le temps me changer avant d'arriver chez toi.

- Pas besoin! Hier, j'ai passé la soirée à te faire un costume qui t'ira à merveille, j'en suis sûre!

Sakura tomba à la renverse!

- Tu as passé toute la soirée à faire un costume pour moi? Tu n'as pas eu d'autres choses mieux à faire?

- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis, ce party est spécial!

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Ah, tu verras! Oh, je dois te laisser. Je dois finir les préparatifs! À tantôt!

- D'accord, bye!

Sakura raccrocha d'un air songeur : « Que veut-elle dire par party spécial? se demanda-t-elle. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, dit à son père et à Toya : « Papa, grand frère! Je pars chez Tomoyo! » et fila dans sa chambre pour aller chercher Kéro. 

- Tu devrais l'amener, dit Fujitaka.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira Toya.

À l'instant même, Sakura apparut avec Kéro, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque Toya dit : « Hé, Sakura! Je vais te conduire chez Tomoyo en moto! »

- Ah, merci encore grand frère!

Dix minutes plus tard, la moto se déposa devant la grille de la maison de Tomoyo.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler sur mon téléphone cellulaire pour rentrer, lança Toya qui démarrait déjà vers le centre d'achats.

Sakura salua son frère et sonna. Ce fut un des serviteurs de Tomoyo qui ouvrit.

- Bonjour, entrez Mlle.

Sakura entra pendant que le serviteur refermait la grille. Il la conduisit vers la maison, Tomoyo était déjà sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ah, je t'attendais! Viens dans ma chambre, tu essayeras le costume!

Rendues dans la chambre, Tomoyo brandit devant elle une magnifique robe de soirée bleu marine. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Le tissu était en velours mais était aussi doux que de la soie. Au bas de la robe, montaient des fleurs d'un bleu ciel brillant, mais elles n'atteignaient qu'à ses genoux. Il y avait une ligne d'ouverture derrière, ce qui permettait de voir ses jambes quand elle marchait. Sakura en fut le souffle coupé, c'était la plus belle robe qu'elle n'ait jamais vue de sa vie! Elle était ravie et fière du gros travail de Tomoyo.

- Merci Tomoyo! C'est… c'est magnifique! Je peux savoir comment tu as fait ça?

- Je savais bien que tu aimerais ça, je ne voulais pas que tu ressembles trop à une poupée! Et mon talent de couture, c'est un secret!

Tomoyo l'aida à l'enfiler par-dessus. Puis, Sakura se regarda devant le miroir. Elle était ravissante! Tomoyo prit sa boîte de maquillage et commença à mettre du fard à joue rose très pâle, du fard à paupière bleu pâle, noircit ses sourcils, mit du rouge à lèvres et pour couronner le tout, elle mit un ruban bleu foncé dans les cheveux de Sakura. Elle lui prêta des souliers à talons hauts (par trop hauts) bleus!

- Wow! s'exclama Sakura, ravie. Merci infiniment Tomoyo! Tu es une vraie amie mais la prochaine fois, occupe-toi un peu!

- Ah, ce n'est pas grave! Il faut que tu sois parfaite! Tiens, ma caméra! Je vais te filmer!

Sakura tomba à la renverse! Sans le remarquer, Tomoyo était aussi ravissante que Sakura, elle portait le même modèle que Sakura mais une petite différence, la robe était verte. Un beau vert pâle…

- Viens, dit Tomoyo en prenant la main de Sakura. Nos amis nous attendent.

Elles se dirigèrent dans le vaste sous-sol de Tomoyo. Cela n'arrivait rien à voir à un sous-sol ordinaire, on dirait plutôt, une salle de bal. Autour, il y a avait des tables avec des succulents mets. Elle était décorée avec de grandes banderoles de toutes sortes de couleurs, plusieurs ballons par-ci par-là. Il y avait également les amis de Sakura éparpillés un peu partout. Tout le monde semblait joyeux et plusieurs couples se formaient pour danser avec l'orchestre qui jouait…

Lorsqu'elles furent descendues, elles furent acclamées par des sifflements des gars et des commentaires des filles : « Wow! Tomoyo, tu as fait du bon travail! » « Vous êtes ravissantes, les filles! » « Cool! » « Magnifique! » Bref, tout le monde aimaient leurs robes de soirée. 

- Salut! dit Sakura à ses amis Naoko Yanagisama, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara et Takashi Yamazaki.

Elle causa avec eux, ainsi que Tomoyo. Plus tard, un peu au fond de la salle, Sakura vit Yukito, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, Kéro, Mlle Mizuki, Mlle Meyaki et même… Toya en smoking! Elle coura vers eux et s'écria : « Salut les amis! » Eriol qui bavardait avec Kéro se retourna et vit Sakura. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Sakura! s'écrièrent tous.

- A... llo, salua Sakura, un peu essoufflée.

- Dis donc, t'es drôlement habile pour courir avec ses talons hauts! dit Kéro.

- Mlle Mizuki, Mlle Meyaki, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel et même toi grand frère, vous êtes tous là, dit Sakura en lançant un regard noir à Kéro.

- Bonjour Sakura, dit Mlle Mizuki d'une voix tendre.

- Bonjour ma Sakura, dit Mlle Meyaki, souriante.

Sakura souriait à présent, tous ses amis lui manquaient et maintenant, ils sont revenus! Elle se retourna vers Toya : « Grand frère! Je croyais que tu devais travailler à Sunniya! »

- Hé non! dit Toya. J'étais déjà au courant de cette soirée et je devais aller chercher Meya.

Soudain, les lumières se ferment. La voix de Tomoyo retentit en écho: « Bonjour les amis! Voilà l'invité spécial que vous attendiez tous! Alors, je vous présente… Roulement de tambour SVP! Hum, merci à l'orchestre!… Shaolan Li! » Des cris de joie retentirent de tous les coins mais… Sakura restait bouche bée. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, un magnifique jeune homme en smoking d'une quinzaine d'années avança vers le centre de la salle avec un grand sourire quelque peu timide. Les lumières se rallumèrent.

- Oh non! Pas encore le morveux! s'écrièrent Toya et Kéro.

Sakura n'avait pas encore bougé, elle fixait Shaolan de ses yeux. Shaolan, sentant son regard, la fixait à présent lui aussi. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Les yeux de Sakura se remplirent de larmes et un sourire apparut sur son joli visage Elle s'élança vers Shaolan et tomba dans ses bras. Shaolan, ému, le serra très fort dans ses bras en murmurant « Ma Sakura, ma Sakura » Puis, tout le monde cria « Hip, hip, hip, hourrah! ».

Un slow commença, Sakura savourait la chaleur des bras de Shaolan tout en dansant lentement. Shaolan, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de murmurer encore une fois « Ma Sakura, ma Sakura » Ils furent le roi et la reine de la soirée. Personne ne put détacher du regard les jeunes amoureux, enfin réunis. Il y a en même qui pleurait d'émotions! (Snif, snif, comme c'est romantique! ^_^). 

- Shaolan… dit Sakura.

- Sakura... dit à son tour Shaolan.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Moi aussi.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pleurer sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Un peu embarrassé, il caressa les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

À une dizaine de mètres, se trouvaient Eriol et Tomoyo qui regardaient avec ravissement Sakura et Shaolan.

- Tomoyo, tu as fait de l'excellent travail! félicita Eriol.

- Merci… je faisais cela pour que Sakura soit heureuse. Elle avait l'air si déprimée ces temps-ci.

- Veux-tu danser? dit Eriol.

- Bien sûr, répondit Tomoyo sur un ton chaleureux.

Le couple se dirigea vers la piste de danse et dansa. Tomoyo mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eriol et celui-ci la tenait dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin, Toya dansait avec Meyaki ce qui laissa Nakuru un peu boudeuse et Mlle Mizuki avec Yukito. Devinez ce que Kéro et Spinel font? Ils sont au buffet, bien entendu, en train de bouffer comme des cochons!

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, surtout pour Sakura et Shaolan qui marchaient, main dans la main, en direction du magnifique jardin de Tomoyo. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Shaolan se racla la gorge : « Sakura… je sais que… »

- N'en dis pas plus, dit Sakura en lui faisant signe de se taire. L'important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, non?

Shaolan hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sakura, ce qui la laissa frissonner. Ils étaient désormais, dans le parfait bonheur, seuls, dans un autre, monde, dans leur rêve… Puis, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour former leur premier baiser passionné…

Des rires étouffés résonnèrent de l'entrée du jardin. Sakura et Shaolan se séparèrent rapidement, rouges comme des tomates. Leurs amis apparurent devant eux.

- Venez, dit Naoko avec un petit sourire amusé. Nous allons à la plage!

- Ouais, et emportez tout ce qu'il vous faut! s'écria Chiharu. 

- Très bien, dit Shaolan en se levant. Tu viens? dit-il à Sakura en lui tendant la main.

À l'entrée de la maison, Toya lançait des éclairs en voyant Shaolan et Sakura ensemble (Lui non plus, il ne changera donc jamais! ^_^). Yukito, mit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Je vais devenir fou avec ce morveux… dit Toya en soupirant.

- Toya, tu ne vois pas qu'elle a l'air heureuse comme ça? demanda Yukito. Tu devrais t'adapter à Shaolan… ou plutôt l'apprivoiser!

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la bande sortit du domaine de Tomoyo et prit la direction de la plage… Sakura et Shaolan étaient derrière dans leur beau petit nuage douillet…

****

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 3!

__

Disclaimer: Les personnages originaux (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright et la propriété de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire un fanfic sur Sakura. Par contre, les nouveaux personnages de ce fanfic m'appartiennent car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001-2003 Luna Van Tous droits réservés


	3. Chapitre 3-Un nouvel ami… ou plutôt deux...

****

Sakura face au destin

__

Chapitre 3

Un nouvel ami… ou plutôt deux nouveaux amis!

Hier, Sakura a finalement retrouvé son cher Shaolan. Évidemment, ils se sont beaucoup amusés à la fête avec leurs amis…

C'était le lundi matin. Il faisait aussi beau que les autres jours. L'air chaud s'installa et l'été arriva bientôt. Comme d'habitude, Sakura était profondément endormie…

- DEEEBBBOOOUUUTTT!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Sakura se leva en sursaut. Kéro dormait à côté d'elle. « Ce n'est donc pas lui qui m'a réveillée! se dit-elle. »

- SAAAKKKUUURRRAAA!!!

Sakura sursauta une fois de plus, elle reconnut la voix de son frère. Elle cria : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux grand frère?» Toya apparut sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Sakura regarda l'heure: 8h45! Elle était encore plus en retard que d'habitude! Elle se leva et ouvrit sa garde-robe en trombe.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt? rétorqua Sakura en bâillant.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas ma faute si la fête d'hier se terminait tard!

En effet, la fête organisée par Tomoyo se terminait très tard. Après la danse, ils sont allés à la plage, histoire de se relaxer un peu. Puis, ils ont magasiné, mangé dans un restaurant… (et blablabla ^_^). Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient presque tout dépensé leurs économies et qu'en rentrant à la maison, ils avaient le ventre rond, les poches vides avec pleins d'achats farfelus dans les bras! Bref, ils se sont bien amusés, quoi! (surtout Kéro et Spinel ^_^)

- Hum… bâilla Toya à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Il retourna à la cuisine pour laisser sa soeur se changer rapidement. Pendant ce temps-là, Kéro dormait toujours… Lorsque Sakura eut tout fini en cinq minutes (un record mondial pour notre chère maîtresse de cartes!), elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa son sac à dos et sa boîte à lunch et claqua la porte avec un p'tit b'jour à son grand frère. (Son père était déjà parti au travail.)

Sur le chemin de l'école, Sakura roulait avec ses patins à roulettes lorsque soudain… un jeune garçon lui bouscula brusquement. Heureusement, Sakura avait le sens de l'équilibre et se reprit à temps.

- Désolée! Je n'ai pas fait attention! Ça va? s'excusa-t-elle à l'inconnu qui ramassait ses livres tombés au sol.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui était distrait et…, dit le garçon mais s'interrompit en voyant Sakura. 

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sakura, un peu perplexe.

- Au fait, tu dois être Sakura ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Euh… ouais, comment le sais-tu?

- Je t'ai déjà vue chez _Sunniya_. J'étais en arrière de la boutique en train de ranger des boîtes. Tu parlais avec ma soeur et tes amis.

- Ah, tu es sans doute le frère de Mlle Meyaki! s'exclama Sakura.

- Hé oui, je m'appelle Ken Somatchan. Enchanté!

Ken était un beau jeune garçon du même âge que Sakura. Tout comme sa soeur, il avait des courts cheveux d'un noir brillant, presque la même coiffure que Shaolan. Ses magnifiques yeux brun foncé et pétillants lui rendaient un petit air charmant. Une fossette se dessinait au coin de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il souriait. Bref il était très mignon.

- Oh, l'école! s'écria Sakura se rappelant qu'elle était déjà assez en retard. Bye Ken! Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance mais je dois y aller!

- Attends! s'écria à son tour Ken. Vas-tu à l'école Tomoeda? 

Sakura arrêta sa route et se retourna vers son nouvel ami : « Ouais! » 

- Moi aussi, mais comme je suis nouveau et que c'est ma première journée, je ne sais donc pas le chemin! Enfin, je le savais mais je pense que je me suis perdu…

- Alors, suis-moi!

Un petit sourire béat sur les lèvres, Ken suivit Sakura avec beaucoup de facilité

- Woé! Tu es drôlement bon! s'exclama Sakura en regardant Ken qui courait aussi vite qu'elle et ses patins à roulettes.

- Merci, remercia Ken, un peu gêné. J'étais champion de course à mon ancienne école.

- Dis donc, c'est parce que Mlle Meyaki est venue ici que tu as changé d'école?

- Ouais, ça me tentait de découvrir un autre pays mais j'aurais pu rester avec mes parents en Angleterre.

- Cool! C'est donc la première fois que tu viens ici!

Ken hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin rendus dans l'école. 

- En quelle classe es-tu? demanda Sakura à Ken.

- Hum… voyons voir… murmura Ken en regardant son emploi du temps. Je crois que je suis en 401!

- Super, moi aussi! Viens, nous allons déposer nos affaires aux casiers avant d'aller aux cours.

Après avoir déposé leur effets, ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Sakura, qui était assez énergétique par cette nouvelle rencontre, ouvrit brusquement la porte. Tous les élèves qui prenaient des notes de cours sursautèrent et le professeur fit de même. Puis, un silence embarrassé s'installa. 

Juste en voyant un super beau gars à côté de sa petite amie, le visage d'un garçon, assis au fond de la classe, du nom de Shaolan Li, vira au rouge. Sakura qui l'avait remarqué, éclata de rire. « Quel idiot! pensa-t-elle. S'il pense que je vais le laisser tomber pour Ken. Il a tord! » Personne ne comprenait sa réaction mais tous les élèves éclatèrent aussi de rire. 

- Bonjour Mr. Terada, salua Sakura après avoir fini de rire. Je suis désolée d'être si en retard mais voyez-vous, hier…

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Sakura, rassura le professeur en souriant. Je suis au courant de la fête d'hier mais je vois que tu as un ami avec toi.

- Ah oui! Je vous présente Ken. Ken Somatchan.

- Bonjour Ken, parle-nous un peu de toi, dit poliment Mr. Terada.

Ken avança jusqu'au centre et se retourna vers la classe : « Bonjour! Comme vous venez de le savoir, je me nomme Ken Somatchan. J'ai quinze ans tout comme certains d"entre vous. C'est la première fois que je viens au Japon car je vivais en Angleterre (des Oohhhh d'intérêt se déclenchèrent). J'ai une grande soeur qui s'appelle Meyaki Somatchan et elle enseigne les mathématiques. Si vous connaissiez déjà Mlle Mizuki, dites-vous qu'elle a un lien avec elle. Ah,,, une dernière chose, je suis chinois, et j'ai appris le japonais grâce à ma tante. Merci! »

Puis, tout le monde applaudit, Sakura et Ken se dirigèrent à leurs places. Sakura s'assit entre Shaolan et Tomoyo et Ken entre Shaolan et Eriol. Pendant le reste du cours, Shaolan regardait le nouvel élève d'un regard soupçonneux. Bref, rien ne se passa de spécial après.

Arriva l'heure du dîner, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves de l'école se ruèrent vers la cafétéria enfin renouvelée.

- Ken, voudrais-tu venir dîner avec nous? demanda Eriol.

- Avec plaisir, accepta Ken, ravi.

Cependant, Shaolan n'était pas du tout content. Eriol et Tomoyo réservèrent une table au loin, ayant prient soin d'apporter leur lunch alors que Sakura, Shaolan et Ken se dirigèrent au comptoir pour acheter leur dîner.

- Shaolan, je voudrais savoir le menu d'aujourd'hui parce que je ne le vois pas d'ici, demanda Ken, gentiment.

- Soupe au poulet, spaghetti, salade de césar et sac de chips Doritos, dit Shaolan tout en grognant, un peu froid.

Ken remarqua que Shaolan ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et se gratta la tête en pensant :« Pourquoi me parle-t-il ainsi? Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. » La file commençait à raccourcir, et enfin, nos amis purent apporter leur dîner vers leur table.

- Tu sais quoi, Sakura? questionna Eriol, malicieux

- Non, quoi? dit Sakura en déposant son plateau.

- Tomoyo m'a dit que…

- Non, ne lui dis-pas! s'écria Tomoyo. Elle va me tuer si elle le savait!

- Au party, elle a… continua Eriol.

- Eriol!

Eriol et Tomoyo commencèrent à se donner des petits coups de poings, tout en riant bien sûr… (des vrais p'tits enfants! ^_^) Sakura pensa :« Ils sont bien ensemble! Ce serait bien si… » Shaolan lui donna un coup de coude.

- Psst… regarde, une autre nouvelle!

- Quoi?

- Il y a une nouvelle élève, te dis-je!

- Où ça? dit Sakura cherchant des yeux la nouvelle fille.

- Là! dit Ken en pointant une direction.

- Cool! Deux nouveaux élèves dans la même journée! s'écria Tomoyo qui avait fini de se « disputer » avec Eriol.

En effet, une nouvelle fille se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, elle prenait la file pour commander son dîner. Ses cheveux, pas trop courts, pas trop longs, étaient noirs et dégradés. Ça lui allait très bien. Elle avait environ la même taille et le même âge que Sakura et Tomoyo. Lorsque la fille eut fini de commander, elle chercha une place pour s'asseoir et manger.

- Hé! Invitons-là à notre table! Elle doit se sentir vraiment seule dans cette foule! s'écria une fois de plus Tomoyo.

Sakura, qui était aussi excitée que Tomoyo de faire une autre nouvelle rencontre, se dépêcha à aller chercher la nouvelle.

- Salut! dit-elle, un peu essoufflée.

- Euh… allo! dit timidement la jeune fille.

- Je m'appelle Sakura et je suppose que tu es nouvelle?

La nouvelle élève hocha la tête.

- Alors, viens! dit Sakura en lui tirant la main.

Un peu surprise par cette invitation, elle suivit Sakura. Arrivées, Sakura se rassit à côté de Shaolan et la nouvelle, elle n'avait pas le choix, à côté de Ken.

- Bonjour, dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

- Bon… bonjour!

- Allons, ne sois pas gênée! dit Sakura. Tiens, je vais te présenter mes amis, voici Tomoyo, fais attention à sa caméra! Là, c'est Shaolan, mon petit ami, et lui, c'est Eriol. Et… tout comme toi, il est nouveau, il s'appelle Ken!

- Salut! salua l'inconnue sans trace de timidité cette fois-ci. Et moi, je me nomme Luna Van!

- Ahh… c'est cute comme nom, Luna! s'exclama Tomoyo en sortant de son sac… sa caméra!

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça à l'école? dit Luna en pointant du doigt la _machine noire_.

- Oh! Tu sais, Tomoyo a un gros talent pour filmer, dit Sakura. Si tu avais vu les films qu'elle avait faits lorsque nous avions seulement 10 ans et…

- Justement, je t'ai filmé à mon party avec Shaolan… lâcha Tomoyo, sans réfléchir.

- Qu… quoi?! s'écrièrent Sakura et Shaolan en rougissant.

- Oups! dit Tomoyo en éclatant de rire, ainsi que Eriol.

- Bien… commença Luna qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la caméra de sa nouvelle amie.

- Ah, tu verras, tu vas t'y habituer. dit Sakura qui s'apercevait de son malaise. Ça peut être amusant de se faire filmer… enfin pas toujours! 

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Eriol demanda à Luna : « On aimerait en savoir plus sur toi. »

- Hum, dit Luna. J'ai à peu près le même âge que vous, c'est-à-dire, quinze ans. Avant j'habitais au Canada…

- Au Canada?! s'écrièrent les autres.

- Oui, c'était super!

- Attends un peu… il paraît que vous geliez là-bas! dit Shaolan.

- C'est à cause de l'hiver et…

- J'y pense! s'exclama Tomoyo avec des yeux brillants. Canada est juste à côté des États-Unis, là où il y a Hollywood! Oh, comme c'est excitant, lorsque je serai plus vieille, je pourrai faire mes films à Hollywood, la cité des stars!

Les autres la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Shaolan murmura quelque chose comme : «Tiens, elle pense déjà à sa future carrière! »

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici? demanda Eriol.

- Parce que mon école voulait qu'on choisisse un pays pour y vivre pendant un certain temps et j'ai pris le Japon!

- À quoi ça te servirait? questionna Ken, intéressé.

- Il paraît qu'après, on doit faire un exposé et un bilan sur notre expérience devant la classe.

- Oh… et tes amis? Où sont-ils?

- Hum, chaque élève de notre école, du même niveau que moi, bien entendu, est répartie dans les quatre coins du monde.

- Oh, mais tu ne verras pas tes amies pendant un certain temps! dit Shaolan.

- Non, et je ne suis pas la seule. L'école a fait en sorte que nous ne soyons pas dans le même pays, mais ils laissent au maximum deux filles par pays.

- Deux filles? Pourquoi, pas de gars? dit Ken.

- Euh… ben… parce que je suis dans une école privée pour filles seulement.

- Ah, mais c'est affreux! s'exclama Sakura.

- Bof, dit Luna en haussant les épaules. Je suis habituée.

- Bon, répliqua Tomoyo, et qui est l'autre fille?

- C'est une fille que je déteste, dit Luna en grimaçant. Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Alors, c'est une sorte de voyage éducative que tu fais? demanda Eriol.

- Ouais, dit Luna.

- Les amis, il nous reste une bonne quinzaine de minutes, on pourrait faire visiter l'école à Ken et à Luna! dit Sakura en regardant sa montre.

- D'accord! dit Eriol.

- Luna! As-tu des frères et soeurs? demanda Tomoyo toujours en train de filmer!

- Oui, un petit frère de 11 ans et une petite soeur de 12 ans! Évidemment, ils ne sont pas ici, ils restent au Canada avec mes parents.

- Tiens, voilà le gymnase, montra Sakura à Luna.

- Et là, c'est la salle de musique, tu verras, c'est vraiment amusant! dit Shaolan.

Puis, ils continuèrent leur visite lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la somptueuse bibliothèque de l'école…

- Wow! Comme elle est immense comparée à celle de mon école! s'exclama Luna, tout excitée. Combien y a-t-il des livres? En avez des nouveaux à chaque semaine?

- Euh.. euh…., balbutièrent les autres, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Peu importe, je reviens dans une minute, dit Luna en se précipitant dans les rayons.

Les autres, bouche bée, se regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

- Si je comprends bien, Luna aime lire, constata Shaolan.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle adore lire, corrigea Eriol.

- Super! Nous avons une dévoreuse de livres dans notre groupe, s'écria Tomoyo en rangeant sa caméra dans son sac.

- Allons la chercher, suggéra Ken.

La bande entra dans la bibliothèque et chercha leur amie.

- Là! s'écria Sakura en désignant du doigt Luna qui regardait un livre dans la section « Fantastique ».

- Chuut! dit la vieille bibliothécaire en lançant un regard sévère à Sakura.

- Excusez-moi… marmonna Sakura mais dès que la vieille dame eut le dos tourné, elle lui fit une grimace idiote que ses amis aperçurent. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais se calmèrent aussitôt avant que la bibliothécaire leur avertit une fois de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Luna.

- Luna… qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit Ken en prenant soin de baisser le ton.

- Mmm… vos livres de Harry Potter sont en japonais seulement? demanda Luna en refermant un bouquin.

- Je crois que nous les avons en français, en anglais et même en chinois, déclara Tomoyo.

- Super! s'écria Luna.

- Les enfants! gronda la vieille bibliothécaire au bord des nerfs. Dégagez d'ici, c'est un lieu de travail!

Sakura et ses amis sortirent alors, frustrés.

- J'adore votre bibliothèque mais je hais la bibliothécaire, dit Luna en faisant une moue. Et puis, nous ne sommes plus des enfants!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Sakura. Ce n'est que la remplaçante et la vraie bibliothécaire reviendra d'ici vendredi.

- Alors là, c'est différent, dit Luna d'un ton joyeux.

Après avoir visité l'école au complet, c'était l'heure des cours.

- Qu'avons-nous? demanda Eriol.

- Hum… attends un peu… je vérifie, murmura Shaolan en regardant son horaire. À la quatrième période, nous avons Éducation Physique et Histoire à la cinquième.

- D'accord! Allons-y! dit Tomoyo. Nous n'avons pas encore montré à Luna et à Ken, les vestiaires du gymnase.

Un peu plus tard, ils atteignirent presque leur destination lorsqu'un regroupement du côté opposé attira leur attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Tomoyo en sortant sa caméra.

- Oh non! dit Luna d'un souffle.

- Quoi? questionna Sakura.

- C'est la fille que je déteste dont je vous parlais!

En effet, une quinzaine de garçons entouraient une jeune adolescente du même âge que Sakura et ses amis. Rousse, mince, belle, elle attirait bien des regards. Ses cheveux roux étaient frisés, ondulant le long de son dos. Elle avait des yeux bruns moqueurs et un petit sourire à la fois charmant et narquois. Inutile de dire que ses vêtements sont quelque peu indécents, très à la mode et ont dû lui coûter une fortune.

- Elle m'a l'air très jolie, affirma Shaolan en jetant un regard amusé à sa petite amie Sakura.

- Hé, je te rappelle que… dit Sakura à Shaolan, sachant très bien qu'il lui disait ça seulement pour la taquiner.

- Bonjour! dit une voix mielleuse.

Sakura et Shaolan se retournèrent et virent la nouvelle élève que Luna semblait détester.

- Bonjour, salua à son tour Luna d'un ton glacial.

- Tiens, tiens, je m'attendais bien à te rencontrer ici toi! lança la rousse.

- Dommage que nous avons choisi le même pays, dit Luna froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements, Luna? dit l'autre.

- Si tu es si aveugle, c'est l'uniforme de l'école.

- Et tu crois que c'est à la mode, ce truc-là? demanda la rousse d'un ton hautain.

- Et toi? Tu violes les règles de l'école! Ne devrais-tu pas porter des vêtements beaucoup plus présentable? Par exemple : l'uniforme obligatoire.

- Ah, tu sais, je suis tannée d'en porter à cause de notre école au Canada et puis, je m'en fiche! J'ai pensé que ce serait beaucoup plus amusant de m'habiller à ma façon!

Luna lui jeta un regard peu amicale, ne voulant pas continuer la discussion avec son ennemie. Cette dernière se tourna vers les autres.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop charmante.

- Salut, dit Ken.

- Allo, dirent à leur tour Shaolan et Eriol.

- Hum… b'jour, répondirent Sakura et Tomoyo.

- Bien, je suis nouvelle et je m'appelle Pansy Thompson. J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me fassiez visiter votre belle école, roucoula-t-elle mais elle semblait s'adresser qu'à Ken et à Shaolan, ignorant totalement Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna.

- Euh… hum, balbutia Shaolan en lançant un regard exaspéré aux filles.

- C'est que… commença Eriol.

- Hum, hum, j'ai un cours d'éducation physique et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, dit Ken poliment.

- Ah, parfait, moi aussi! Allons-y ensemble alors! s'exclama Pansy en prenant le bras de Ken.

- Excuse-moi, dit Ken en lâchant le bras de Pansy, mal à l'aise. Je dois aller me changer.

- Ah oui! Bien sûr! dit Pansy.

Après cette autre nouvelle rencontre et après avoir mis leur costume d'éducation physique, ils se retrouvèrent dans le gros gymnase.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, affirma Tomoyo en attachant les lacets de ses souliers.

- Elle est tellement snob, ajouta Sakura avec une air de dégoût.

- Snob? dit Luna. Encore plus! Toujours en train de se pavaner devant les gars.

Comme pour appuyer cette réplique, Pansy, avec son sourire le plus séducteur, se pavanait dans son beau costume. Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un costume d'éducation physique. Elle portait un chandail moulant à bretelles très minces de couleur pêche et un short bleu ciel très court. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres filles de la classe la regardaient d'un air croche.

- Allez, allez, cria le professeur d'éducation physique. Formez les équipes pour la pratique de Volley-Ball.

- Sakura, Shaolan, Ken, Eriol, Luna et Tomoyo!

- Naoko, Pansy, Nicolas, Malo, Kanoru et Arey!

- Très bien, dit le professeur d'une voix rauque. Commençons!

La partie commença, ce fut très serré qu'on se demandait quelle équipe allait gagner.

- Regarde, dit discrètement Tomoyo à Luna pendant que les autres faisaient le service.

Luna tourna la tête pour voir ce que Tomoyo voulait lui montrer. Elle vit Pansy qui avait quitté son équipe pour se retrouver dans sa propre équipe en se collant à Ken. Celui-ci n'était pas très à l'aise. En voyant le visage de Ken, elle devina que Pansy lui a demandé de sortir avec elle. Toujours avec Pansy qui lui tournait autour, Ken rencontra le regard de Luna et lui fit un petit sourire. Luna lui rendit un sourire timide et détacha rapidement ses yeux de Ken. Ce dernier regardait toujours Luna et Pansy le remarqua aussitôt.

- Qui regardes-tu? demanda-t-elle. La pimbêche?

- Personne… personne… marmonna Ken.

- Alors? C'est d'accord pour samedi soir, au cinéma? questionna Pansy pour la dixième fois.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas!

Sur ce, Ken, agacé, quitta Pansy pour aller jouer avec les autres, la laissant seule. Pansy regarda alors Luna qui riait avec Sakura et Tomoyo après avoir fait son service et se dit : « Luna, tu me le paieras! Ken sera à moi! »

****

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 4!

Note de l'auteure: Si JAMAIS vous vous appelez Pansy Thompson ou vous en connaissez une, ce n'est que par pure coïncidence et j'aimerais m'excuser sincèrement.

**** __

Disclaimer: Les personnages originaux (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright et la propriété de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire un fanfic sur Sakura. Par contre, les nouveaux personnages de ce fanfic m'appartiennent car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001-2003 Luna Van Tous droits réservés


	4. Chapitre 4-Belle journée ou mauvaise?

****

Sakura face au destin

__

Chapitre 4

Belle journée ou mauvaise?

Quelques jours ont passé depuis les trois nouvelles rencontres, Sakura était parfaitement heureuse sauf que…

Ce jour là, était un dimanche matin. Sakura était dans la chambre de Tomoyo avec sa nouvelle amie Luna. 

- Ha, ha, ha, tu penses qu'il va avaler ça, ton frère? éclata de rire Luna.

- Espérons, dit Sakura en souriant.

- Attendez, je reviens dans une minute! s'écria Tomoyo.

Ces trois jeunes filles s'amusaient tellement qu'on pouvait même affirmer qu'elles étaient les trois meilleures amies du monde!

- Au fait, comment sais-tu que j'ai un grand frère? demanda Sakura. Je ne te l'ai pas encore présenté à ce que je sache.

- Oh, c'est Tomoyo qui me l'a dit. Je sais même qui est Mlle Mizuki, Mlle Meyaki, Yukito, Kéro…

- Tu sais qui est Kéro et tout ça? dit Sakura, étonnée.

- Hum… oui. Je sais tout à propos des cartes et des gardiens, murmura Luna.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sakura en souriant. Je te fais confiance, n'est-ce pas?

Luna rendit son sourire, contente d'avoir deux bonnes amies: Sakura et Tomoyo.

- Je suis de retour! dit Tomoyo en brandissant un… costume!

En la voyant, Sakura soupira légèrement et secoua la tête en se disant que Tomoyo ne changera jamais.

- Wow! s'exclama Luna. C'est toi qui l'a fait? Ou ta mère?

- Moi!

- Tu es drôlement bonne!

- Tu sais Luna, dit Tomoyo sérieusement. Sakura est ma meilleure amie depuis très longtemps. Lorsqu'elle était chasseuse de cartes, je lui cousais beaucoup de costumes et même que maintenant, je lui en fais encore. Même si toi et moi, on vient de se connaître, je trouve que tu es une super bonne amie. Tu es une personne douce, gentille, polie, généreuse, tout comme Sakura! C'est pourquoi je t'ai fabriqué cette robe.

- Mais… mais tu… tu n'y penses pas! balbutia Luna. Ça a dû te prendre une éternité pour faire cette robe et puis je n'ai rien à te donner en échange et…

- Luna, interrompit Sakura. Les passions de Tomoyo sont de filmer et faire des vêtements à ses amies! Moi, je te conseille d'accepter cette robe et tu comprendras plus tard.

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais! dit Tomoyo. Tu le prends ou je le jette à la poubelle!

- D'accord, répondit Luna, un peu gênée d'accepter une si belle robe. Merci énormément Tomoyo.

- Meilleures amies? demanda Tomoyo.

- Meilleures amies, conclurent Sakura et Luna.

- Un jour, Tomoyo, tu m'appendras à coudre, ok? demanda Luna. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi.

- Ok!accepta Tomoyo. Enfile-la!

- Quoi? 

- Oui, on te veut voir dans cette robe, ajouta Sakura

- D'accord mais ne riez pas de moi.

Luna se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo : « Elle est super chouette, non? »

- Oui, affirma Tomoyo. J'ai une question à te poser. Crois-tu que Ken et Luna s'entendent bien?

- Possible, répondit Sakura en réfléchissant. Mais ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup ces deux-là.

- Trouves-tu que ce serait une bonne idée si on appelait Eriol, Shaolan et Ken de venir ici?

- Évidemment! dit Sakura. Ce serait une belle occasion pour Ken et Luna de faire plus amples connaissances.

À ce moment-là, Luna arriva, vêtue de la fameuse robe.

- Oh! Comme tu es ravissante, s'exclama Tomoyo, les yeux brillants.

- Ça te va à ravir! s'exclama à son tour Sakura.

- Merci… remercia Luna en rougissant. Je vais aller retourner me changer.

- Non! s'écria Tomoyo.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Luna, surprise.

- C'est que…

- Ne change pas, interrompit Sakura en lançant un clin d'oeil discret à Tomoyo. Tu es parfaite comme ça, on préférerait que tu sois habillée comme ça pour la journée.

- Si vous insistez, dit Luna en haussant les épaules. Tomoyo, puis-je aller chercher la collation que ton cuisinier a préparée?

- Oui, oui, dit rapidement Tomoyo qui voulait profiter de son absence pour téléphoner aux garçons.

- D'accord, je reviens dans quelques minutes, déclara Luna en descendant les escaliers.

- Vite, vite, dit Tomoyo après qu'elle soit partie. Où est donc mon carnet d'adresses?

Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs de son bureau et finalement le trouva.

- Bon, 459-4898 c'est le numéro de téléphone d'Eriol, dit Tomoyo. Appelle-le.

Sakura composa le numéro.

- Oui, allo? dit une voix masculine.

- Shaolan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est moi Sakura!

- Sakura! C'est que Eriol voulait me montrer un nouveau jeu vidéo, expliqua Shaolan.

- Bien, je suis chez Tomoyo en ce moment. Est-ce que Ken est là?

- Oui, je suis là, dit Ken qui prit un autre téléphone.

- Ainsi que moi! cria Eriol de loin.

- Ok, les gars, dit Sakura. Pourriez-vous venir chez Tomoyo maintenant? On s'amusera ensemble et Luna est là également.

- Ah oui? dit Ken.

- Ouais, et dépêchez-vous!

- D'accord, on arrive tout de suite! s'écria Shaolan.

- À tantôt!

- Bye!

- Ils arrivent, déclara Sakura à Tomoyo et raccrocha.

- Parfait! dit Tomoyo. Plus tard, il faut que j'avertisse à mon cuisinier de préparer un somptueux souper.

- Voilà, dit Luna en déposant un plateau rempli d'un bol de biscuits et de trois verres de lait.

Sakura et Tomoyo sursautèrent.

- Désolée, s'excusa Luna en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous ai fait peur?

- Non, non, marmonna Tomoyo. Oh! Je dois aller aux toilettes! dit-elle en lançant un p'tit clin d'oeil à Sakura.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers.

- Tu sais, je m'ennuie beaucoup de mes amies, soupira Luna.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y en pas une d'entre elles qui a choisi le Japon, dit Sakura en mangeant un biscuit au chocolat.

- Au contraire, elles voulaient choisir le Japon mais nous étions pigées au hasard. La première pigée pouvait prendre n'importe quel pays. J'étais la cinquième pigée et devine qui était la sixième?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Ouais, dit Luna en hochant la tête. Après la classe, elle m'a dit : « Luna, j'ai choisi le Japon, non seulement pour t'embêter mais aussi parce qu'il paraît qu'il y a de beaux mecs là-bas! »

- Je me demande si elle va changer un jour, soupira Sakura.

__

DING DONG!

- J'arrive, dit Tomoyo d'en bas en courant vers l'entrée.

- Je me demande qui c'est, dit Luna.

- Hum, moi aussi, dit Sakura en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers.

- Salut les filles, lança Shaolan en entrant dans la chambre.

- Bonjour, salua Eriol.

- Allo, dit Ken.

- Salut! dit Sakura.

- B'jour, murmura Luna, surprise de leur arrivée

- Faites comme chez vous, déclara Tomoyo.

Shaolan s'assit à côté de Sakura et lui entoura les épaules avec son bras et Ken à côté de Luna.

- Je vais chercher d'autres surplus de collation, lança Tomoyo en sortant de la chambre.

- Je viens t'aider, dit Eriol en suivant Tomoyo.

- Alors, comment vas-tu, Luna? demanda Shaolan.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle. Je trouve votre pays vraiment cool, vous savez.

- Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, dit Sakura. Ce n'est pas facile de s'adapter à un nouveau pays.

- Avez-vous faim? demanda Tomoyo qui venait de rentrer avec Eriol.

Ils déposèrent deux plateaux remplis de fruits, de légumes, de biscuits ainsi que des jus. Tout le monde s'y précipita pour déguster.

- Tiens, tu en veux? demanda Ken en lui donnant un biscuit au chocolat.

- Merci… murmura Luna en le prenant.

Sakura et Tomoyo se regardèrent, elles remarquèrent que Luna était timide en présence des garçons, surtout à celle de Ken. Bien, c'était normal puisqu'elle allait à une école privée pour filles seulement.

- Bon, ça vous dit de regarder un bon film? dit Tomoyo en se levant.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée! s'exclama Eriol en déposant son verre.

- Venez, dit Tomoyo. Nous partirons en limousine pour aller acheter un film!

- En limousine? s'exclama à son tour Luna, les yeux brillants. Wouah! Ce sera ma première fois!

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent déjà dans la fameuse limousine. Luna, impressionnée regardait dans tous les coins de la voiture (lol ^_^).

- Voilà, s'écria Tomoyo quelques minutes plus tard en montrant du doigt un gros magasin. Allons dans ce magasin, j'y vais habituellement avec ma mère.

Tous, hâte de regarder un excellent film, s'y précipitèrent vers l'entrée du magasin. Sans faire exprès, Ken pila sur le pied de Luna.

- Aie!

- Désolé, je suis maladroit, s'excusa Ken, un peu penaud. Ça va?

- Oui, oui, ce n'est pas grave, rassura Luna avec un sourire et suivit les autres.

Ken resta quelques minutes sur le trottoir puis se décida alors à rentrer. Autour, des centaines d'étagères de vidéos-cassettes y étaient déposés. Ken se dirigea vers ses amis qui se _chamaillaient_ pour un film.

- Ken, dit Shaolan. Qu'en penses-tu de celui-ci?

- Ah non! dit Luna. Pas un film d'horreur!

- Si Luna n'aime pas les films d'horreur, remarqua Ken en haussant les épaules. Prenons en un autre.

- Alors, celui-ci? dit Tomoyo.

- Trop d'actions, grimaça Sakura.

- Et celui-là? montra Eriol.

- Je déteste la science fiction, dit Tomoyo.

- Mais décidez-vous, dit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Celui-là! s'écria Tomoyo.

- Parfait! s'exclama Sakura, ravie. Et vous autres?

Ken, Luna, Shaolan et Eriol acquiescèrent avec un hochement de tête. C'était un film américain rempli de romance, de mystères et d'actions. Pas d'horreur, pas trop d'actions ni de science-fiction! Un film parfait pour nos jeunes héros. Ils filèrent à la sortie après que Tomoyo ait payé.

- Faisons un peu de lèche-vitrine, proposa Sakura.

- Pourquoi pas? Mais rentrons vite, j'ai hâte de voir le film, dit Eriol.

Shaolan prit alors la taille de Sakura qui rougissait et Eriol fit de même à Tomoyo mais celle-ci rougissait encore plus que son amie. Ken et Luna étaient derrière eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- De quelle nationalité es-tu? questionna Ken.

- Canadienne, mais je suis d'origine chinoise... 

- Moi aussi, je suis d'origine chinoise, mais de nationalité anglaise.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence…

- Combien de temps resteras-tu ici?

- Je ne sais pas... ça dépend, répondit Luna.

- Ken, mon chou! lança une voix.

Ken se retourna et vit Pansy courir vers lui. Puis, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir Kenikens, dit Pansy, ne faisant pas attention à Luna.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir, dit Tomoyo d'un ton sarcastique qui revenait avec les autres.

- Hum... dit Pansy en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

- Excuse-moi, dit Ken qui voulait se dégager de Pansy mais ne réussit pas.

- Oh Ken! roucoula Pansy en s'accrochant toujours à son bras. Accepterais-tu de venir au cinéma avec moi, ce soir?

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà refusé ça, rétorqua Ken en fronçant les sourcils.

- S'il te plaît, fais-moi ce petit plaisir, supplia Pansy. Juste entres amis là…

- J'ai dit non...

Pansy, qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue, approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ken. Ce dernier recula avant que Pansy l'embrassa et lui dit gentiment: « Pansy, je te répète que je ne peux pas ce soir. »

- Alors, dimanche soir d'abord? demanda encore Pansy.

- Mais... commença Ken interloqué.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il ne peut pas? interrompit Luna. Parce qu'il sort avec moi ce soir ainsi que demain, ok?

Tout à coup, Luna rougit en entendant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Ah mon Dieu! pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Et ce n'est même pas vrai! » Toutefois, Ken lui envoya un sourire de reconnaissance pour l'avoir sorti du pétrin.

- Tiens Luna, dit Pansy en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Quel costume! Quelle extravagance! Crois-tu que Ken voudrait sortir avec une fille comme toi?

- Excuse-moi, rétorqua Tomoyo d'une voix glaciale. C'est moi qui lui a fait cette robe.

- Oh! Mlle Millionnaire coud des vêtements à ses amies! s'exclama Pansy avec un rire moqueur. Moi qui croyais que tu étais beaucoup plus riche que ça! Mais je suppose que ce n'étaient que des stupides rumeurs.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Tomoyo, défendit Eriol en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es bien beau, mon chou, dit Pansy. Pourquoi as-tu choisi une millionnaire? Ce n'est pas que la richesse qui compte mais aussi la beauté! Moi, par exemple.

Tomoyo et Eriol rougirent. Il semblerait que Pansy ait découvert leur petite étincelle entre eux. Pansy se retourna vers Shaolan mais en voyant le regard noir de Sakura, elle ne dit que:«Toi, Shaolan, je te conseille de trouver une fille beaucoup mieux qu'elle.» et partit de l'autre côté en jetant un dernier regard séducteur à Ken et un regard froid à Luna.

- Ouf, ce qu'elle peut être snob cette fille, lança Eriol un peu vexé.

- Elle me paiera pour ce qu'elle a dit sur mes vêtements, grinça les dents Tomoyo.

- Est-ce vrai? demanda Sakura en s'avançant vers Tomoyo.

- De quoi?

- De vous...?

- Oh, répondit Eriol, gêné. Enfin oui...

- Depuis quand? demanda à son tour Shaolan.

- Hum, depuis le party que j'ai organisé, murmura Tomoyo, aussi gênée.

- Félicitations, ma chère Tomoyo! s'exclama Sakura.

- Bravo! dit Shaolan.

- Super! s'écria Luna.

- Cool! lança Ken.

- Oh, mais Shaolan et toi, vous faites un couple beaucoup mieux que nous, dit Tomoyo.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Sakura, gênée, pendant que Shaolan prit sa main. Vous faites un bien joli couple aussi.

- Comme c'est romantique, soupira Luna.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique que ça, taquina Ken.

- Hehehe… rit-elle nerveusement.

- Hé, dépêchons-nous si on veut regarder le film! s'écria Tomoyo.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine et mais avant qu'ils partent, Sakura figea sur place.

- Une aura! souffla Sakura.

- Oui, je la sens moi aussi, dit Shaolan.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est que moi aussi je sens une sorte de... commença Luna.

Les autres fixèrent Luna, stupéfaits.

- Tu sens également une aura? demanda Eriol.

- Je crois que oui, dit Luna. Je peux vous dire qu'elle est puissante.

- Mais pas aussi puissante qu'autrefois, répliqua Shaolan, très sérieux.

- Euh... est-ce que c'est normal? Parce que moi aussi... dit Ken.

- Toi aussi? s'écria Sakura.

- Oui, dit Ken en hochant la tête.

- J'en parlerai à Kéro, dit Sakura.

- Super! La chasseuse des cartes… est revenue! s'écria Tomoyo. Arg! J'ai oublié ma caméra!

- Non, Tomoyo, dit Eriol. C'est impossible qu'elle soit redevenue chasseuse des cartes puisqu'elle les a toutes attrapées. Je crois qu'on ressent une aura d'un ennemi…

- Un ennemi...? demanda Shaolan. Dis-moi Sakura, as-tu eu d'autres ennemis pendant mon absence en Chine.

- Non, je n'ai pas utilisé mes cartes non plus.

- Au fait, je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas venu chez moi, Kéro, dit Tomoyo en changeant de sujet. D'habitude, il vient se régaler avec Spinel.

- Ah, il m'a dit qu'il devait régler une affaire avec Yué, répondit Sakura. Oui, c'est vrai, c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu.

- Peut-être que par miracle, il a perdu son affreuse gourmandise? blagua Shaolan.

- Ça m'étonnerait, dit Sakura en souriant.

- Mais je trouve de que ce qu'il a de plus bizarre, c'est que Luna et Ken ressentent également l'aura... répliqua Eriol.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Shaolan. C'est vraiment étrange...

- AH! cria soudainement Sakura.

- Quoi Sakura? demanda Shaolan, inquiet.

- Vous n'avez pas vu? Il y avait quelqu'un derrière nous! Dès que je me suis retournée, il s'est sauvé.

Ils se regardèrent tous anxieusement. Qu'allait-il se passer?

- C'est peut-être l'aura de cette personne que nous avons entendue, remarqua Luna.

- Oui, peut-être... dit Eriol, un peu inquiet.

- Bon, pour l'instant, on oublie tout ça, interrompit Tomoyo, toujours aussi optimiste. On retourne chez moi devant un excellent souper et après, ce sera au tour du film!

- Tomoyo a raison, rentrons! dit Sakura.

Tous les autres acceptèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine en essayant d'oublier de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. De retour dans la magnifique maison de Tomoyo, ils eurent le ventre creux.

- Parfait! Je crois que mon cuisinier nous a préparé un somptueux souper! s'exclama Tomoyo.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les grandes portes de la salle à manger, devinez qui virent-ils? Kéro et Spinel! Prêts à manger, quoi!

- Bonjour! s'écrièrent-ils. Dépêchez-vous! Nous avons faim!

- Petits malins, comment avez-vous su que nous allions manger ici? questionna Sakura, étonnée.

- Ah, ça c'est notre petit secret! dit Spinel.

- Pas le gamin! s'écria encore Kéro. "Sakura, pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici?"

- Hum... dit Shaolan en serrant les poings. Je vois que la peluche mal polie n'a pas remarqué que j'ai quinze ans!

- Impoli? Cesse de m'appeler la peluche, p'tit morveux!

- Et toi de...

- ÇA SUFFIT! cria Sakura.

Penauds, Shaolan et Kéro arrêtèrent aussitôt leur petite chicane. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table et se régala.

- Regardez ici! cria Tomoyo en prenant sa caméra!

- Arg! Tu ne vas pas nous filmer, j'espère! dit Eriol. On est en train de manger!

- C'est ma passion voyons...

Le reste du souper se déroula sans anicroche à part quelques mots d'injures que Shaolan et Kéro se lançaient discrètement. Après, ce fut le film qui leur intéressa. Puis, Tomoyo apporta plusieurs bols de pop-corn. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait tandis que Kéro et Spinel se reposaient sur un divan avec leur énorme ventre. Bref, c'était tout de même une belle journée malgré quelques incidents… 

****

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 5!

__

Disclaimer: Les personnages originaux (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright et la propriété de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire un fanfic sur Sakura. Par contre, les nouveaux personnages de ce fanfic m'appartiennent car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001-2003 Luna Van Tous droits réservés


	5. Chapitre 5-Combat avec Rogathen!

****

Sakura face au destin

__

Chapitre 5

Combat avec Rogathen!

Hier, Sakura a passé une très belle journée avec ses amis malgré quelques incidents survenus.

C'était le lundi matin, contrairement à son habitude, Sakura s'était levée beaucoup plus tôt.

- Vite, Kéro, passe-moi ma brosse! cria Sakura en chaussant ses souliers.

- Tiens, dit Kéro, ensommeillé en lui donnant la brosse.

- Oh, là, là, s'écria Sakura qui se brossait les cheveux en quatrième vitesse. J'espère ne pas être en retard!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques, remarqua Kéro en bâillant. Tu t'es levée plus tôt que d'habitude!

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, déclara Sakura, j'ai un contrôle de Sciences Physiques et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps d'étudier parce que nous étions chez Tomoyo hier soir.

Sakura courut vers la salle de bain. Elle lança: « J'irai étudier à la bibliothèque, Luna m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait!» Puis, Kéro entendit sa maîtresse dévaler les escaliers et se rendormit. Rendue dans la cuisine…

- Je rêve en couleur ou quoi? dit Toya, surpris, en se frottant les yeux. Le p'tit monstre est déjà là!

- Non, tu ne rêves pas! dit Sakura en lui donnant un coup de pied. Et arrête de m'appeler le p'tit monstre!

- Bonjour Sakura, salua M. Kinomoto. Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, je… je… bafouilla Sakura ne voulant pas que son père sache qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup étudié ses Sciences Physiques. J'ai une rencontre très importante avec mes amis. Je dois y aller! Bye papa! Bye grand frère!

Sakura sortit de la maison avec ses patins à roulettes, son sac à dos et une pomme qu'elle mangera en chemin. Avant qu'elle s'engage dans la rue, elle entendit Toya lui crier : «Au fait, Yukito vient souper ce soir! »

- Hé Sakura! cria une voix.

- Hé, salut Ken! salua Sakura en se retournant.

- Allo, dit Ken. Je peux t'accompagner?

- Bien sûr!

Ces deux amis bavardèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sakura entendit des pas suspects derrière eux et qu'elle se retourna brusquement. Ken, surpris, l'imita. Ils virent un homme de haute taille qui s'enfuyait.

- C'est un ennemi! souffla Sakura. Il nous espionnait! Avant que tu ne te retournes, il était stupéfait! Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas qu'on le remarque.

- Il avait la même aura que l'autre soir, ajouta Ken. 

Sakura le regarda d'un air intrigué et se rappela : « Ah oui! Bien sûr! Il peut sentir les auras! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'en parler à Kéro! »

- Sakura, ça va? demanda Ken en remarquant son air intrigué.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, rassura Sakura. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sentes les auras?

- C'est parce que…

- Kenichou!

- Euh… allo Pansy, dit Ken en voyant Pansy courir vers lui. Celle-ci portait un chandail noir très moulant, une mini-jupe noir avec des collants noirs et de super talons hauts.

- Oh, Ken! Invite-moi au restaurant ce soir!

- Désolé, je ne peux pas… rétorqua Ken en soupirant désespérément.

- Ne me dis pas que tu sors encore avec Luna? questionna Pansy avec un air de dégoût.

Ken ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. S'il ne dit pas qu'il sort avec Luna, qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre? «De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, pensa-t-il et ça l'amusait que Pansy croyait qu'il sortait avec Luna. » 

- Euh… oui, déclara Ken.

- Ah bon! lâcha Pansy en jetant un regard méprisant à Sakura. Alors, pourquoi es-tu avec elle? Ce n'est pas bien l'infidélité…

- Il voulait seulement me raccompagner à l'école, rétorqua aussitôt Sakura sèchement.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ajouta Ken.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et partit.

- Je sens qu'elle prépare quelque chose, remarqua Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Ken.

- Pansy est le genre de fille qui n'abandonne pas lorsqu'elle veut sortir avec un gars. Elle pourrait bien préparer un plan pour que tu sois obligé de sortir avec elle.

- Elle ne m'aura pas, dit Ken en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas d'elle, dit Sakura avec un sourire amusé. Pourtant, elle est très belle. La moitié des garçons de l'école sont presqu'à ses pieds.

- Pansy n'est pas le genre de fille avec qui je veux sortir, expliqua Ken. Elle se montre beaucoup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Et Luna? Elle est comment d'après toi? questionna Sakura, curieuse.

- Oh, très gentille.

- C'est tout? demanda Sakura, déçue.

- Euh ouais… ah, je dois aller à la bibliothèque! se rappela Ken.

- Moi aussi, je t'accompagne!

Ils entrèrent dans l'école Tomoeda et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Rendue, Sakura vit Luna assise sur un sofa en train de lire un bouquin. Tomoyo était à côté et lisait une revue.

- Luna! chuchota Sakura. Tomoyo!

- Salut! salua Luna en relevant la tête.

- Sakura! s'écria Tomoyo. Que t'arrives-il? Tu es déjà là! C'est un record guiness! Woah!

- Hehehe, fit Sakura, gênée. Je devais venir ici pour étudier avec Luna.

- Hum, hum…

Luna vit Ken derrière Sakura et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Tu veux étudier avec nous? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr, accepta Ken.

- Bonjour Ken! salua Tomoyo.

- Bonjour Tomoyo.

- Commençons, dit Luna. Je vous poserai des questions et Sakura, c'est aussi une autre façon de réviser tes notes de cours. Tu verras…

Sakura hocha la tête. Luna commença à poser des questions à ses amis. Quinze minutes plus tard, c'était l'heure des premiers cours de la journée.

- Hum, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, dit Luna en regardant sa montre.

Sakura et ses amis prirent leurs livres et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

- J'aime beaucoup la vraie bibliothécaire, dit Luna. Elle est dix fois plus gentille que l'autre.

Sakura et Tomoyo sourirent. Enfin arrivés dans leur classe, la cloche sonna.

- Bonjour! dit M. Terada.

- Bonjour, s'écrièrent les autres élèves.

- Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, vous devrez passer le contrôle de Sciences Physiques. Je vous prie de ranger vos manuels, votre agenda et de garder seulement un crayon et une gomme à effacer. Bonne chance à tous!

Le professeur distribua les copies d'examens. Bref, l'examen s'est bien passé pour Sakura et ses amis. La matinée passa vite que ce fut déjà l'heure du dîner.

- Bonjour tout le monde! s'écria Sakura en déposant son plateau.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé l'examen? demanda Shaolan.

- Facile! Grâce à Luna! Merci!

- Moi aussi, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé ce matin, remercia Ken en souriant.

- Ainsi que moi!

- Ce n'est rien, murmura Luna.

- Sakura, dit Eriol, sérieux. Hier soir, j'ai bien réfléchi de l'aura que nous avons ressentie. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas eu d'autres ennemis après mon départ en Angleterre?

- Non, dit Sakura en hochant la tête négativement. Il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal depuis.

- C'est bizarre…cet ennemi se montre cinq ans après que tu aies capturé toutes les cartes, ajouta Shaolan.

- L'aura était puissante, remarqua Sakura.

- C'est vrai, affirma Eriol. 

- Et si c'était une nouvelle carte? demanda Sakura.

- Impossible, dit Shaolan. Souviens-toi que tu les as toutes attrapées.

- Mais sait-on jamais… marmonna Sakura.

- Sakura et moi avons senti une aura ce matin, dit Ken en se raclant la gorge.

- Ah oui? dit Shaolan. Mais comment ça se fait que Luna et toi peuvent ressentir une aura? Êtes-vous des gardiens?

- Non… dit Luna. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai fait un rêve étrange la veille de mon départ pour le Japon.

- Moi aussi.

- Toi aussi? demanda Luna, étonnée, en se retournant vers Ken. Il hocha la tête.

- Racontez, dit Eriol.

- Ça se passait devant la tour de Tokyo, commença Luna. C'était sombre… Quelqu'un y était devant …

- C'était un homme, continua Ken. Il m'a dit : «Je suis Clow Lead, j'étais un sorcier très puissant à l'époque. Tu dois aller au Japon avec ta soeur Meyaki dès demain.» J'ai demandé : «Mais pourquoi? » Il a répondu : «Tu dois y aller, comme le destin t'a choisi… » J'ai encore demandé : « Le destin? De quoi parlez-vous? » Il m'a dit : « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais je te conseille fortement d'aller au Japon, tel est ton destin.» Puis, il a disparu. Ensuite, apparurent un animal et un humain, ils m'ont dit : « Telle est ta volonté, tu dois faire ce que Clow Lead t'a dit.» Ensuite, ils m'ont tous expliqué, c'est-à-dire, les gardiens du livre, les cartes Clow transformées en cartes Sakura. Après cela, je me suis réveillé et j'ai décidé de me rendre au Japon avec ma soeur Meyaki comme Clow Lead m'a conseillé.

Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo le regardaient d'un air stupéfait.

- Était-ce le même rêve pour toi, Luna? demanda Tomoyo.

- À peu près…

- Alors, vous savez tout sur les cartes! s'écria Sakura. Vous savez même depuis le début que je suis la maîtresse des cartes, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, affirma Ken. Mais je ne comprends pas le sens du message de Clow : « Comme le destin t'a choisi…» Quel destin? Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi?

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous ressentez les auras, répliqua Shaolan.

- C'est tout ce qu'on sait à propos de ça, dit Luna. Désolée, on n'en sait pas plus que vous.

- Peut-être que vous êtes des gardiens, dit Sakura.

- Moi, je vais essayer de trouver des preuves pour confirmer si Luna et Ken sont des gardiens ou pas, dit Eriol.

- Et moi, dit Sakura. Je pourrais poser quelques questions à mes cartes. Peut-être qu'elles savent quelque chose…

- De mon côté, je vais essayer de chercher dans mes affaires si je peux trouver quelque chose de Clow, dit Shaolan.

- Et moi, je vais fabriquer des costumes à vous tous! s'écria Tomoyo qui n'avait aucun rapport.

Les autres tombèrent à la renverse! Ils finirent de manger et sortirent de la cafétéria. L'après-midi se passa sans incident sauf Pansy qui se colla après Ken pour lui demander d'aller chez elle ce soir. Puis, c'était la fin des classes, Sakura et ses amis se retrouvèrent devant la grille d'école.

- Super, s'écria Sakura. Vous avez vu comme on n'a pas beaucoup reçu de devoirs aujourd'hui?

- Ouais! approuva Shaolan. Pour une fois qu'on peut respirer.

Tomoyo remarqua que Luna était pensive.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, lâcha Luna un peu gêné. Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je viens ici et j'aimerais…

- Qu'on te fasse visiter la ville? compléta Eriol.

- Euh… oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, dit rapidement Luna.

- Bien sûr, on le fera avec plaisir! accepta Sakura.

Les autres approuvèrent avec un signe de tête. Sakura et ses amis montrèrent alors à Luna ainsi qu'à Ken, le parc, le gros centre commercial, l'hôtel de ville, etc.

- Woah! Une librairie avec des livres japonais! s'exclama Luna. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des livres de mangas! Vous venez? s'adressa-t-elle aux autres.

- D'accord, on vient avec toi, répondit Eriol.

Toutefois, il y avait une grande distance à parcourir avant de se rendre à la librairie. Luna courut mais… quelqu'un fonça brutalement sur elle, plus précisément, un homme.

- Luna, Luna, s'écria Tomoyo en accourant avec Sakura. Ça va? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée.

- Non, non, ça va, lui rassura-t-elle en se relevant. J'ai juste un peu mal aux coudes.

- Tu es sûre? demanda à son tour Sakura, inquiète. C'était assez brutal.

- Oh…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention, hein? rétorqua une voix grave. Regarde où tu marches les pieds.

Shaolan, Ken et Eriol arrivèrent en courant. Ken remarqua que Luna s'est blessée.

- Que lui avez-vous fait? dit Ken en grinçant les dents vers l'inconnu.

- Écoute jeune homme, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ta copine qui m'a foncé dessus alors…

- PAS DU TOUT, s'écria Luna, en fureur. C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dessus! C'est à vous de vérifier où marcher! Et je saigne en plus!

En effet, Luna avait quelques égratignures aux coudes et surtout aux genoux puisqu'elle portait l'uniforme de l'école: un polo et une jupe. Pendant ce temps, sentant une aura, Sakura regardait attentivement l'homme car ce visage lui était familier.

- Ah! s'écria Sakura en montrant du doigt l'homme. Vous…vous êtes… l'homme de ce matin!

Ken sursauta et dévisagea le visage de l'inconnu et fit un lien avec l'aura qu'il ressentit…

- C'est vous qui nous avez espionnés, s'écria à son tour Ken en reconnaissant l'homme.

- Bonne observation, les jeunes, dit l'homme de grande taille avec un sourire mauvais. Vous avez bien deviné. Je me présente : Rogathen. Et vous, c'est bien Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ken et Luna.

L'homme en question était très grand, mince, portait des vêtements beaucoup trop larges, son nez était crochu, ses yeux…flamboyants. Bref, il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un d'amical.

- Comment le sa… commença Eriol, étonné de sa connaissance de leurs noms.

- Sakura… interrompit Rogathen en s'avançant vers celle-ci. Enfin, j'ai rencontré la fameuse maîtresse des cartes…

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, Tomoyo, terrifiée, fut enfermée complètement dans une grosse bulle. Tout se passa vraiment vite. Eriol, voulant la sauver, s'y précipita mais la bulle n'éclata pas et fit rebondir Eriol qui dernier tomba par terre. Shaolan s'y lança également mais retomba à côté d'Eriol. Ken prit un élan mais déception totale, il était déjà au sol avec les deux autres. Les trois garçons virent Rogathen qui ricanait de moquerie. Ils devinèrent tout de suite que c'était lui qui a enfermé Tomoyo.

- Sakura! cria Luna. Utilise tes cartes!

- Mais je ne les ai pas, ni mon spectre! répondit Sakura qui voulait à tout prix sauver sa meilleure amie.

- Alors, pense très fort et ils vont apparaître devant toi! suggéra Luna, toujours en criant.

Sakura fit ce que son amie lui conseillait. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme par magie, son spectre et le livre Clow apparurent devant la maîtresses des cartes. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et prit une carte. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Kerbéros et Yué apparurent.

- Kerbéros, Yué! s'écria Sakura, soulagée. Vite Tomoyo est en danger!

- Maîtresse, nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir été en retard, s'excusa Yué.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit rapidement Sakura. Attention…

Elle prit une carte dans ses mains et cria : « _ARROW!_ Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, t'ordonne de transpercer la bulle avec la flèche!» 

La carte lança la flèche vers la bulle qui enfermait Tomoyo et au moment où elle fut sur le point de transpercer la bulle, elle rebondit et tomba par terre.

- Ça ne marche pas! dit Luna, stupéfaite.

- Comment ça se fait? demanda Sakura, en sueur.

- Vous ne saviez donc pas que les bulles que je crée sont TRÈS solides et… rebondissantes? ricana Rogathen de joie.

- Sakura, prends la carte de Thunder! cria Shaolan.

- Oui! approuva Sakura avec un hochement de tête.

Toujours dans la bulle, Tomoyo semblait s'étouffer. Sakura prit aussitôt la carte de Thunder et cria:«_THUNDER!_ Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, t'ordonne de briser la bulle avec l'éclair! » La carte lança alors un éclair vers l'endroit où sa maîtresse lui a indiqué. Sakura et ses amis sursautèrent aussitôt en voyant que l'éclair n'avait pas réussi à percer la bulle.

- Je vois que tu n'est pas aussi forte qu'on le dit, dit Rogathen, sarcastique.

Sakura était sidérée. «Comment? Pourquoi? se demanda-t-elle. » Luna remarqua alors que Tomoyo était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Vous avez mis de la poudre maléfique dans la bulle! s'écria Eriol à Rogathen. Elle va s'évanouir.

- Bien deviné, acquiesça Rogathen. J'ai pensé que ça ajouterait un peu de piquant...

Shaolan retint Eriol par le bras qui voulut sauter sur Rogathen et la battre.

- Maîtresse, cria Kerbéros. Essayez la foudre!

- Et si ça ne marche pas? cria à son tour la maîtresse.

- Tu dois essayer Sakura, conseilla Shaolan. Allez, courage!

- Dépêche-toi, Tomoyo est mal au point! siffla Eriol entre ses dents.

- THUNDER! Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, t'ordonne de briser la bulle avec la foudre!

En une fraction de seconde, la bulle éclata brusquement. Tomoyo qui ne respirait que la poudre lancée par Rogathen, tomba tout doucement au sol.

- Hum... murmura Rogathen. Tu es tout de même assez puissante. Sakura, on se retrouvera, lança-t-il et disparut comme par magie.

- Il est parti! souffla Luna.

- Que voulait-il vraiment? marmonna Ken en réfléchissant.

- Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Ça va? demanda Sakura en s'agenouillant à côté de sa meilleure amie précipitamment.

- Tomoyo! T'es-tu blessée? questionna Luna, mi-soulagée et mi-inquiète.

- N... non, je vais bien, répondit Tomoyo dans un souffle. Dommage que j'ai été la victime de cet imbécile, je voulais te filmer Sakura.

Sakura et Luna levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Tomoyo! cria Eriol en accourant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que j'avais un peu de la misère à respirer... c'était quoi?

- De la poudre, répondit Shaolan.

- De la poudre maléfique, précisa Ken.

- Tu étais toute pâle, ajouta Luna. J'ai cru que tu allais perdre connaissance.

Sakura aida Tomoyo à se relever. Les autres amis les suivirent en silence. Personne ne parlait, personne ne savait quel était le but exact de cet étrange Rogathen, dont le nom était ridicule selon Luna.

Lorsque Sakura et ses amis furent assez loin, une grande silhouette était cachée parmi les arbres du parc.

«Sakura, ce n'est qu'un début mais je te vaincrai, je te vaincrai… maugréa Rogathen. »

****

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 6!

**_Note de l'auteure: Gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer!_**

J'aimerais aussi remercier particulièrement Cliodna Potter qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour les idées et qui reste toujours aussi fidèle (trop même, lol, joke) à mon fanfic! Merci Cliodna!

Disclaimer: Les personnages originaux (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright et la propriété de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire un fanfic sur Sakura. Par contre, les nouveaux personnages de ce fanfic m'appartiennent car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001-2003 Luna Van Tous droits réservés


	6. Chapitre 6-En route vers l'île Sado!

****

Sakura face au destin

__

Chapitre 6

En route vers l'île Sado!

Après un fort combat contre un mystérieux personnage, Sakura et ses amis se posent des centaines de questions…

- METTEZ VOS BAGAGES DANS LES COFFRES DES AUTOBUS!

C'était le professeur Terada qui donnait ses instructions en criant, afin de se faire entendre parmi le gros bouhaha composé surtout de cris d'excitations. Bien, il y a environ un mois, plus précisément deux jours après le combat contre Rogathen, l'école Tomoeda avait organisé une sortie éducative et toute aussi amusante pour le degré des élèves qui avaient quinze ans. Pendant au moins deux longues semaines, Sakura, ses amis et tous les autres élèves du même niveau, iront sur la fameuse île de Sado. Bref, ils étaient tous excités avec leurs gros bagages à la main. Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde avait déposé ses bagages dans l'endroit désigné et lorsque les professeurs avaient finalement pris les présences, les six autobus voyageurs partirent vers le port du Japon. Dans le premier autobus, se trouvaient Sakura et ses amies qui bavardaient tout en riant.

- Imaginez-vous tout ce qu'on peut faire là-bas? demanda Luna en consultant une brochure assez épaisse.

- Non quoi? répondit Ken qui était assis juste à côté de Luna.

- De l'hébertisme, du canot, du kayak, du tir à l'arc, de l'escalade, commença Luna. Ça peut paraître un peu bébé mais quand même amusant. Je crois que c'est une sorte de camp de survie et il y a aussi…

Pendant que Luna leur parlait des activités offertes, Tomoyo, comme à son habitude, filmait, ce qui laissa Shaolan, un peu agacé, car il voulait un moment d'intimité avec sa chère Sakura. Eriol lisait un livre écrit par un auteur anglais, qui lui semblait très intéressant et Sakura parlait avec bon coeur avec Luna, Ken et Shaolan.

- Je veux sortir de là! cria une voix familière mais étoufée.

Kéro apparut soudainement sur les genoux de Sakura.

- Kéro! s' exclama celle-ci. Je t'ai dit de te cacher! Si jamais quelqu'un te voyait…

- Mais j'étouffe dans ce sac! protesta Kéro. Et puis, j'ai faim, moi!

- Tiens, tiens, voilà la p'tit peluche! maugréa Shaolan.

- Toi, le p'tit morveux! T'es pas mieux que…

- Arrêtez donc, interrompa Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. Kéro, rentre dans ton sac! ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je meurre ou quoi? C'est à peine si je respire dedans! riposta Kéro.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dis si quelqu'un découvre ton existence?

- Que je suis ta peluche, quoi! Un toutou! Et j'essayerais de rester immobile.

- Ouais, c'est ça à notre âge, dit sarcastiquement Shaolan à Kéro. Amenez notre ourson en peluche au camp!

Avant que Kéro réponde pour une autre chicane, Sakura prit un sac de biscuits au miel et le lança à son gardien, qui l'ouvrit avec gourmandise.

- Hum, hum, fit une voix derrière.

Luna se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé à ce que je sache, Luna, répondit Pansy sèchement.

Sans prévenir, Pansy s'asseya tout à coup, entre Luna et Ken, en poussant du coude Luna qui se retrouva le nez collé sur la vitre de la fenêtre.

- Hé! fit-elle.

- Bonjour Kenikins, roucoula Pansy en prenant le bras de Ken qui était ébranlé.

Luna fit une grimace en entendant le mot «Kenikins ». Elle voyait Pansy qui se collait encore plus sur Ken et son doigt qui parcourait son visage. Incapable de supporter la situation devant elle, Luna se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le fond de l'autobus, où elle avait vu un siège de libre.

- Luna! cria Ken en la voyant partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Pansy qui se rapprocha de Ken. Je suis là, moi.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, dit tranquillement Ken, songeur.

Sans faire attention à Pansy qui restait bouche bée, il s'arracha de cette dernière et marcha rapidement en essayant de se tenir en équilibre dans l'autobus qui roulait.

- Bonjour Luna, dit-il sa s'assoyant à côté de celle-ci.

Luna ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Son regard vague fixait la fenêtre, où un beau paysage s'offrait devant ses yeux.

- Bonjour Luna, répéta Ken.

Luna sursauta et remarqua la présence de Ken.

- Oh, désolée… je ne t'avais pas vu, marmona-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Ken. Pourquoi es-tu partie? lui demanda-t-il.

Luna ne répondit pas, elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. «Étais-je jalouse? se demanda-t-elle. Sûrement pas!» 

- Je… je ne peux pas supporter Pansy, finit-elle par dire. Elle m'énerve tellement.

Ken hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il la comprennait parfaitement. De longues minutes passèrent, ils ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot. Chacun de leur côté, ils cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à discuter pour briser ce silence gêné (enfin, pas vraiment un silence, puisque les autres élèves excités criaient, chantaient et riaient. Bien, vous comprenez, au moins? lol, ^_^).

- Euh…commença Ken. J'ai remarqué que tu adorais lire. Quels genres littéraires préfères-tu le plus?

- Ah! dit Luna, ravie de ce sujet. J'adore les livres fantastiques et romantiques. 

- Moi aussi! s'exclama Ken, étonné.

- Même romantique? demanda-t-elle

- Oui…

- Fantastique et romance, commença Luna. Ce sont les deux sortes littéraires qui me font littéralement rêver… mais j'aime également les autres sauf ceux qui parlent de science fiction.

Tout au long du voyage dans l'autobus, ils parlèrent de leurs passe-temps favoris, de leur famille, de leurs amis qui vivaient dans leurs pays. Une heure plus tard, l'autobus s'arrêta au port du Japon. Les élèves se bousculaient pour sortir ainsi que les autres élèves qui étaient dans les autres autobus. Avec les professeurs, ils se rendirent rapidement vers une croisière qui les amènera sur l'île de Sado. Lorsqu'il furent devant la croisière qui les attendait, presque tout le monde poussa un cri d'exclamation. La croisière qui se retrouvait devant eux, était énorme, toute blanche, et on pouvait deviner qu'il y avait du luxe dedans. Des paroles fusèrent dans tous les coins.

- Woah! Comment l'école a-t-elle pu payer tout ça?

- Je ne savais pas que notre école avait beaucoup d'argent.

- Ah! Je suis tellement excité!

- T'as vu ça! Il doit y avoir des centaines de chambres dedans!

- Ça a dû coûter très cher!

- SILENCE SVP! cria un professeur qui se tenait à côté de Mr. Terada.

Lorsque le silence demandé fut venu, le professeur dit d'une voix forte: «Bonjour, chers élèves! Vous avez sans doute remarqué la fabuleuse croisière devant vous. Certains d'entre vous se demandent peut-être comment et pourquoi avons-nous beaucoup d'argent, puisque nous payons tout, incluant les repas et le transport. Notre école Tomoeda est associée à la Fondation des écoles japonaises. Cette fondation reçoit beaucoup d'argent, surtout de la part des personnes hautes placées. Ce qui nous permettra à partir de cette année, de faire plusieurs sorties coûteux mais éducatives (des grognements se laissaient entendre). Évidemment, vous vous amuserez beaucoup, nous pouvons vous l'assurer. Maintenant que vous avez tous compris, je vous prie de sortir le billet que nous vous avions donné ce matin dans les autobus et donnez-le au monsieur, juste là-bas. Merci et bon voyage!»

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Puis, c'est à ce moment-là, qu'on se bousculait le plus. Lorsque tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la croisière qui se nommait « Fantasy », les hôtesses leur montraient leurs cabines. Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna occupaient la même chambre et Shaolan avec Eriol et Ken dans une autre chambre, bien sûr.

- Ah… je suis fatiguée, soupira Sakura en se laissant tomber sur le lit

- Moi aussi… lâcha Tomoyo qui cherchait quelque chose dans ses bagages.

- Selon le professeur, dit Luna qui déposait ses bagages à côté de son lit. Nous passerons une nuit ici et nous serons arrivés à l'île Sado demain matin.

- Super! s'écria Tomoyo. Allons faire un petit tour dans les autres pièces du bateau. Et j'ai apporté ma caméra!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles retrouvèrent les garçons sur le pont du bateau. Ils parcourèrent ensemble l'étage au-dessus. Il y avait deux restaurants, un petit bar, une salle d'arcades, une cafétéria, une piscine intérieure et une salle de musculation.

- Bonjour…

C'était Pansy, au grand désespoir de Luna. Lorsque Pansy s'avança vers eux, Luna partit de l'autre côté toute seule.

- Lu… dit Ken.

- Viens, mon Kenichou, coupa Pansy. Allons à ce petit restaurant, je te pairai un coca.

- Non merci, dit sèchement Ken. J'ai assez d'argent sur moi.

Pansy prit le bras de Ken et celui-ci ne faisait d'autre que de la suivre. Pas parce qu'il voulait la compagnie de Pansy, mais il avait réellement soif. «Je quitterai Pansy après avoir acheté ce coca, pensa-t-il.» 

- Ken! s'écria Shaolan. Et… Luna?

- Ne vous inquiètez-vous pas… répondit l'autre et il fit un clin d'oeil aux autres, signifiant qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps avec la fille.

- Kéro, chuchota doucement Sakura vers son sac à dos. Tu peux sortir maintenant!

Une petite peluche jaune bondissa alors dans les airs.

- Pff… souffla celui-ci. Enfin!

Il jeta un regard perplexe vers les autres et déclara: «Mais où est Luna? Et Ken? »

- Ken est parti avec Pansy, répondit Eriol, mais je crois qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps avec celle-là.

- En ce qui concerne Luna, poursuivit Shaolan, elle est partie lorsque Pansy est venue.

- Allons chercher Luna, suggéra Tomoyo en enlevant sa caméra de son oeil. Je pense qu'elle est sur le pont.

Les autres approuvèrent avec un hochement de tête. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le pont, en effet, Luna, était couchée sur une chaise pilante, les yeux virés au ciel bleu.

- Salut, dit-elle en les voyant arriver.

- Allo, salua Sakura. Je voudrais savoir… es-tu partie à cause de Pansy? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui…

Sakura et Tomoyo échangèrent alors un sourire amusé et discret.

- Hé! fit Kéro en sortant sa tête d'un sac. J'en ai marre de rester là, toute la journée.

- Tu veux qu'on te découve ou quoi? répliqua Shaolan.

- Hum… fit Eriol, songeur. J'y pense Kéro, je pourrais faire quelque chose. Tu sais très bien, que je suis la réincarnation de Clow Lead. Je possède encore de ses pouvoirs. Je pourrais fabriquer un philtre qui aura pour effet, de te rendre invisible aux yeux des autres. Évidemment, nous, on pourra te voir.

- Woah! s'écria Kéro, joyeux et excité..

- Woé! s'exclama Sakura.

Shaolan, Luna et Tomoyo sourirent.

- Euh… il y a un petit problème, remarqua Luna à Eriol, Kéro sera invisible mais est-ce que ton philtre couvra sa voix? Imagine que les autres l'entendent parler ou crier, ils croiront qu'ils deviendront fous.

- C'ers vrai, acquiesa Tomoyo, ils se douteront de nous et peut-être nous soupconneront!

- Hum… réfléchissa Eriol. Je ne sais pas… enfin, je vérifierai.

- Combien de temps, ça te prendra? demanda Shaolan.

- Une nuit, donnez-moi une nuit.

- Parfait! s'exclama Kéro, la bouche pleine car il avait trouvé un morceau de gâteau sur la table un peu plus loin.

Clop, clop, clop…

- Vite, Kéro! dit précipitamment Sakura. Quelqu'un vient, cache-toi!

En effet, quelqu'un passait par là, c'était Pansy.

- Avez-vous vu Kenikens? questionna-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, rétorqua Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il était avec moi, répliqua Pansy d'un ton pincé, mais il a disparu lorsque je suis revenue des toilettes. Bizarre…

- Bien sûr, je le comprends…

- Toi, dit Pansy en faisant volte-face vers Luna. Tu n'es pas mieux! Si tu crois que Ken voudra sortir avec toi! Pff…

- Je… je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec Ken! s'écria Luna en bafouillant quelque peu.

- Ah oui? dit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Es-tu sûre?

- Oui…

- Une autre question, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire ironique. Aimes-tu Ken?

Luna resta interdite en entendant cela.

- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est une question assez personnelle? lança Sakura.

- Hum… fit Pansy.

Luna ne répondit pas encore, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Tomoyo et vit qu'elle filmait tout ce qui se passait.

- Alors? insista toujours Pansy.

- Oui… je l'aime, mais en tant qu'ami seulement, répondit Luna d'un ton très calme. 

On vit une déception sur les visages de Sakura et Tomoyo mais les autres ne le remarquèrent pas, ni Luna, ni Pansy.

- Parfait! s'écria Pansy en tournant ses talons. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Bon débarras! murmura Luna. Tomoyo, tu n'aurais pas dû filmer ce qui vient de passer, lui dit-elle.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

- Parce que…

- Parce que…? demanda à son tour Sakura, curieuse.

Heureusement, Luna fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Ken.

- Bonjour, dit celui-ci. J'ai enfin pu échapper à Pansy. Tenez, je vous ai apporté des sodas.

Chacun remercia gentiment Ken et tout le monde commença à boire. Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna parlaient des films qu'elles avait vus la semaine précédente tandis que Shaolan et Eriol expliquaient à Ken, l'idée du philtre qu'ils devaient fabriquer à Kéro. Bien entendu, ce dernier s'empiffait des plusieurs morceaux de tartes, en cachette. Plus tard, ce fut le souper du soir. Sakura, ses amis et les autres élèves mangèrent alors dans une immense et magnifique salle à manger.

- Délicieux, commenta Shaolan, la bouche pleine. 

Puis, il commença à faire sombre, la grosse horloge de la salle à manger indiquait exactement vingt heures. Un professeur se leva alors et déclara d'une voix rauque: «Bonjour, chers élèves! J'espère que votre après-midi a été agréable pour vous. J'aimerais vous informer que vous pouvez maintenant quitter la table et aller vous coucher dans votre cabine. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore sommeil, vous avez droit de veiller jusqu'à vingt et une heures au plus tard. Respectez bien cette consigne car les contrôles de présence passeront à vingt et une heures trente. Les hôtesses vous indiqueront où se situent les salles de bain. Demain matin, un professeur viendra cogner à la porte de votre cabine pour vous réveiller à huit heures. Oui, oui, vous devrez vous y habituer car ce serait la même heure pour les autres jours (des grognements et des protestations se firent entendre). Alors, bonne soirée à tous et à toutes!»

Sakura et ses amies sortient de la salle à manger, parmi le brouhaha qui s'élevait. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cabines respectives, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit entre eux. Lorsqu'elle furent dans leurs chambres, Luna prit un livre dans son sac et commença à lire et Tomoyo feuilleta un magazine après avoir déposé délicatement sa caméra, dans un des ses bagages. Alors que Sakura…

- Les filles, dit-elle, je vais me promener, d'accord?

Tomoyo et Luna approuvèrent. «N'oublie pas de rentrer à vingt et une heures! lui rappela Luna.» Sakura descendit rapidement les escaliers et marcha silencieusement vers le pont de la croisière. Une légère brise caressa sa joue, l'air était frais. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord du bateau et put voir dans l'eau, le reflet de la lune qui était pleine. Pendant un moment, elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule droite. Sakura reconnut aussitôt la main, sans même se retourner. C'était celle de Shaolan.

- Shaolan…

- Sakura…

Shaolan enlaça aussitôt Sakura par la taille. Ils ne se dirent plus un mot et regardèrent ensemble le magnifique ciel, parsemé d'étoiles. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment car ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres moments d'intimité que celui-là, depuis le fameux party, chez Tomoyo. C'était magique, ils étaient enfin ensemble, sans personne qui pourrait les déranger.

La pleine lune guida la croisière « Fantasy », avec les deux amoureux à bord, vers l'île Sado. Là, où les aventures commenceront…

****

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 7!

__

Note : Les personnages (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire une fanfiction sur Sakura. Par contre, les idées originales de ce fanfic ainsi que les nouveaux personnages sont sous mon copyright car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001 Luna8826 Tous droits réservés

****

Note de l'auteure: Encore un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer!

Un remerciement spécial pour Cliodna Potter pour l'idée de l'île de Sado et pour une autre idée qui se déroulera dans le chapitre 7 ou 8 (je crois)!

De plus, vous avez sûrement remarqué que Luna et Ken occupent plus de place que Sakura et Shaolan dans ce chapitre-ci. C'est juste que je voulais vous les faire connaître beaucoup plus. Par contre, les personnages principaux de ce fanfic seront toujours Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Luna et Ken. Merci de votre compréhension! ~_^


	7. Chapitre 7-Terminus sur l'île Sado!

****

Sakura face au destin

__

Chapitre 7

Terminus sur l'île Sado!

La croisière «Fantasy» emmena les élèves de l'école Tomoeda vers l'île Sado, là, où les aventures commenceront…

Le lendemain matin, dans la cabine numéro cinq, se trouvaient Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna, qui dormaient à poings fermés. Un rayon de soleil éclaira le centre de la pièce. Tout était silencieux, on n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Ce silence fut rompu par…

Toc, toc, toc…

- Les filles, chuchota une femme qui devait être un professeur, réveillez-vous! Nous serons rendus à l'île Sado dans une heure.

Puis, la professeure sortit de la chambre pour aller réveiller les autres.

- Mmm… fit Luna en baîllant.

- Quelle heure est-il? demanda Tomoyo d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Huit heures cinq, répondit Luna en regardant sa montre.

Tomyo et Luna regardèrent Sakura, pendant un moment. Celle-ci avait un sourire sur les lèvres et semblait être aux anges.

- J'ai l'impression que Sakura a fait un merveilleux rêve, chuchota Luna à Tomoyo.

- Il faut la réveiller, dit Tomoyo, sinon elle sera en retard, comme d'habitude.

Luna se leva et réveilla doucement Sakura.

- Sakura, lève-toi! Nous serons bientôt arrivés à l'île Sado!

- Qu… quoi? gémit Sakura en se levant. Déjà? Mais, j'ai encore sommeil!

Sur le lit de Sakura, il y avait Kéro, qui dormait profondément.

- Kéro! lança Sakura en se brossant les cheveux. Si je me lève, tu te lèves aussi!

Toutefois, Kéro ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Allez, réveille-toi! dit à son tour Tomyo, qui arrageait ses bagages.

- Il y aura de la bonne nourriture au petit déjeuner, dit Luna d'une voix assez forte.

- Ah oui? dit Kéro en se levant d'un bond. Parfait! Je suis réveillé!

- Alors maintenant, tu dégages! répliqua Luna, en prenant ses vêtements. On se change!

Sans hésiter, Kéro sortit de la chambre, en leur lançant une grimace. Plus tard, après leur toilette, Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna partirent en direction du pont.

- Salut, dit Sakura aux garçons.

- Allo, salua Shaolan en souriant. Kéro a déjà bu le philtre qu'Eriol a préparé.

- Ah oui? dit Luna. Où est-il? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, ni l'entendre, répondit Eriol qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il faudrait que vous buviez ceci, dit-il en leur montrant trois petits verres qu'il tenait.

Les filles prirent alors chacune un verre et avalèrent le contenu d'un trait.

- C'est bon, remarqua Sakura. Ça goûte sucré.

– Eriol, dit Tomoyo en prenant son bras, tu n'aurais pas dû préparer ce philtre, la nuit précédente. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Eriol en souriant. Je le fais pour Kéro.

Puis, une peluche jaune apparut sous les yeux des filles.

- Ah, enfin, te voilà! s'écria Sakura. Je me demandais si ce philtre marchait.

- J'ai faim, gémit-il. Je m'en vais manger.

- Eriol, es-tu sûr que ça le rend invisible? demanda Ken qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, depuis ce matin. Même s'il mange comme un glouton?

- Oui, regarde.

Ils virent Kéro qui s'engouffrait de crêpes. Par contre, personne ne prêtait attention à lui et ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Une chose est certaine, conclua Luna en regardant Kéro, personne ne le voit manger, sauf nous.

- Euh… Luna, dit Ken, je voudrais te parler.

- De? dit Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

- À propos d'hier…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Luna en détournant ses yeux.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua Ken d'une voix grave.

- Mais non, dit Luna d'une voix innocente.

- Luna, reprocha Ken.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaolan et Eriol s'écartèrent doucement, afin de les laisser seuls.

- Je… je n'aime pas ça quand tu pars comme ça, déclara Ken en se raclant la gorge.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Luna, je ne supporte pas Pansy.

- Oui, mais tu ne vas tout de même pas t'enfuir à chaque fois qu'elle se montre?

- D'accord, dit Luna en soupirant, j'essayerai de la supporter et de rester, ok?

- Bien, dit Ken avec un grand sourire. Au fait, hum…

- Oh, Kenichou! lança Pansy en accourant, je te cherchais!

- Grr… grogna Luna.

- Mais où étais-tu donc? demanda Pansy en se jetant dans les bras de Ken. J'ai parcouru toutes les étages du bateau pour te retrouver!

- Hum… ah oui? dit Ken en se dégageant.

- Oui, je voulais te demander quelque chose, roucoula Pansy comme à son habitude. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour le party de ce soir?

En effet, le personnel du camp Sado, organisera ce soir, une fête pour leur première journée sur l'île Sado.

- Euh… j'ai déjà une personne qui m'accompagne, rétorqua Ken, un peu surpris de la question. Je suis vraiment désolée Pansy.

- Et, je suppose que cette personne est Luna? dit sèchement Pansy.

- Oui, répondit Ken sans hésiter.

- Ken, t'a-t-il réellement invitée? questionna Pansy à Luna.

- Euh… oui, dit Luna en voyant Ken lui faire un hochement de tête.

- Très bien, dit Pansy. Ken, et si tu regrettes de l'avoir invité? As-tu choisi la bonne personne? Je suis toujours disponible, tu sais!

- Je ne le regrette pas, répondit Ken d'un ton sec. Si tu veux bien nous laisser seuls…

- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr.

Lorsque Pansy fut éloignée, Luna, intriguée, demanda à Ken: « Mais tu ne m'as jamais… »

- Je sais, coupa Ken, mais j'allais te le demander. Alors, voudrais-tu avoir le plaisir de m'accompagner à cette soirée?

- Oui, accepta Luna, ravie. Bien sûr!

Pendant un instant, Luna et Ken se regardèrent et sourirent.

- MESSAGE AUX ÉLÈVES! cria un professeur âgé. NOUS DÉBARQUERONS SUR L'ÎLE SADO DANS UNE QUINZAINE DE MINUTES! VEUILLEZ, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, PRENDRE TOUS VOS BAGAGES! ASSUREZ-VOUS DE N'AVOIR RIEN OUBLIÉ! MERCI!

Après avoir écouté ce fort message, tous les élèves se bousculèrent anfin d'aller chercher leurs bagages.

- Wouah! s'écria une élève qui essayait de fermer sa valise, trop pleine. Regardez!

Une grosse forêt se dressait devant eux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur destination. La croisière s'arrêta devant un quai, où se trouvaient des hommes et des femmes qui étaient sûrement les moniteurs du camp. Excités, les élèves descendirent du bateau, en compagnie des professeurs.

- Bonjour, dit un vieux monsieur en échangeant des poignées avec les professeurs.

- Bonjour à tous, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. Bienvenue au camp Sado, où vous ferez de toutes nouvelles rencontres, au niveau de votre apprentissage. Je suis Mr. Yamochi, directeur du camp et du côté des garçons, et voici ma femme, Mrs. Yamochi, aussi directrice du camp et du côté des filles. Comme à la coutume, ce camp est divisé en deux, un pour les garçons et l'autre pour les filles. Avant que vous vous rendiez dans les cabines, voici quelques réglements que vous devrez respectez, au cours de votre séjour (des soupirs exaspérés se firent entendre). Faites preuve de savoir-vivre! À tous les matins, vous devrez vous levez à huit heures, puisque les activités commeceront à neuf heures. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de votre cabane, après vingt-deux heures. De plus, j'aimerais vous informer que pour toute blessure ou tout problème de santé, veuillez aller à l'infirmerie, où Mrs. Kechi, l'infirmière, vous soignera. Une dernière chose: amusez-vous bien!

Après cet ennuyeux discours du directeur, les moniteurs conduisirent les élèves vers leurs cabanes respectives.

- À tantôt! s'écria Sakura à Shaolan, Eriol et Ken qui se dirigeaient vers le côté des garçons.

- Venez, dit une monitrice aux cheveux blonds, nous devrons passer à travers la Forêt Kochenta, pour se rendre du côté des filles.

- DANS LA FORÊT?! cria de terreur, une fille. Mais… mais, mon père m'a dit que c'est dangereux d'aller là!

- C'est vrai! s'exclama une autre fille. J'ai lu dans le journal du matin, qu'il se passe des évènements bizarrres dans cette forêt.

- Il paraît même qu'on entend des hurlements de loups-garous! couina quelqu'un.

En entendant cela, la plupart des filles reculèrent de quelques pas.

- Voyons, les filles! dit une autre monitrice d'un ton exaspéré. Vous avez quinze ans! 

- Mais…

- Ce n'est que des histoires farfelues! coupa la première monitrice qui a pris la parole. Maintenant, suivez-moi!

Elles suivirent donc la monitrice, un peu hésitantes. On entendait des craquements par-ci, par-là, causés par les pas des filles, à mesure qu'elles avançaient.

- Crois-tu que ces rumeurs sur cette forêt, sont vraies? chuchota Luna à Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils, mais ça se pourrait…

Pendant ce temps-là, Tomoyo filmait tout ce qu'elle voyait.

- Tu es une vraie maniaque de caméras, Tomoyo, affirma Luna.

- Oui, je veux tout filmer, du mieux que je peux, dit celle-ci. Ce sera un des nos souvenirs de cette île, peut-être même que j'en ferai une copie pour chacune d'entre vous et pour les garçons.

- Super! s'exclama Luna. C'est dix fois mieux que des photos!

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'une fille du groupe, poussa un cri.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda rapidement une monitrice en accourant.

- Qu… quelque chose… a bougé! bafouilla la fille qui avait crié, déjà tremblante de peur. Et… il…il y avait…non, je voulais dire…que j'ai entendu…un faible hurlement!

Quelques filles poussèrent également un cri, en jetant des regards horrifiés, autour d'elles.

- Bon, ça suffit, dit la monitrice aux cheveux blonds, d'un ton sec. Au fait, je m'appelle Barbara Chinto et l'autre monitrice, Aïya Troleng. Écoutez-moi bien. Il n'y a rien d'étrange dans cette forêt. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, je passe mes vacances ici et voilà que je suis devenue monitrice. Je peux vous affirmer, qu'il ne s'est rien passé, depuis, et vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez.

- De plus, rappelez-vous que vous êtes des jeunes filles de quinze ans, rétorqua Aïya. Barbara et moi, ne voudrions pas jouer à la police à chaque fois.

- Ce qu'elle est bête, mumura Luna à Sakura et Tomoyo, on croirait entendre nos professeurs, et même nos parents. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, tout de même.

Après cette petite discussion, elles poursuivirent leur chemin. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se retrouva devant des rangées de centaines de cabanes, placées en demi-cercle. Au centre, une grande estrade y était posée.

- Cette estrade sert aux fêtes et aux spectacles qui se dérouleront au camp, expliqua Barbara.

- Par là-bas, continua Aïya, c'est le côté des garçons, mais il y a aussi l'infirmerie, la cantine, la cafétéria et le gymnase.

- Maintenant, dit Barbara, regroupez-vous à trois et prenez une cabane.

Bien entendu, Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna se retrouvèrent ensemble. Elles choisirent une cabane, semblable aux autres. Sakura tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait trois lits, une petite table, trois petits commodes et un peu plus loin, une salle de bain. De plus, le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis. En bref, la «maison» était assez coquette avec des petites décorations.

- Ça ressemble à une chambre d'un petit hôtel, dit Tomoyo en filmant.

- Hum… fit Luna en fermant la porte.

Elles déposèrent leurs bagages et prirent chacune un lit.

- Au fait, où est Kéro? demanda Tomoyo en déposant des vêtements dans un tiroir de sa commode.

- Du côté des garçons, il ne va tout de même pas venir ici, répondit Sakura en fouillant dans un sac.

Tout à coup, Sakura et Luna figèrent sur place.

- L'aura! siffla Luna.

- Vite! Sortons dehors! s'écria Sakura.

- Super! s'exclama Tomoyo. Mais où est donc ma caméra? Ah, la voilà!

Sakura ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit en compagnie des deux autres filles.

- Je suis sûre que c'est l'aura de ce Ro… quoi déjà? se rappela Luna. Ah, Rogathen!

- Je sens qu'elle se dirige vers là-bas! dit Sakura en point le doigt vers la forêt.

Sakura se mit alors à courir.

- Sakura! cria Luna suivie de Tomoyo qui filmait toujours. Que comptes-tu faire? Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller dans cette forêt?

- Comme tu le disais, c'est l'aura de ce Rogathen, répondit Sakura en marchant rapidement, suivie des autres qui l'avaient rejointe.

- Et?

- Je suis tannée, il faut que je donne une bonne leçon à ce crétin, rétorqua Sakura se rappelant le combat qu'elle avait fait avec son ennemi, où Tomoyo était prisonnière dans une grosse bulle solide.

Tomoyo et Luna se regardèrent, c'était la première fois que Sakura était énervée ainisi. Elles haussèrent les épaules et emboîtèrent les pas de leur amie. Les trois filles s'enfoncèrent très discrètement dans la mystérieuse forêt, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Sakura plissa les yeux, le coeur battant, elle avait vu une ombre, non-loin de là. Elle fit signe à ses amies de ne pas trop bouger. Sakura, Tomoyo et Luna avancèrent lentement…

- Ah! lâcha Tomoyo en laissant tomber sa caméra d'un bruit sourd, à cause d'un énorme tas de feuilles.

- Chut! souffla Eriol en dégageant sa main de la bouche de Tomoyo qui se détendait. 

- Sakura, dit Shaolan d'un air grave en prenant la main de sa petite amie, ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, ils se passent _réellement_ des choses étranges dans cette forêt.

- Je sais, répondit Sakura, je parie que c'est à cause de Rogathen, c'est la même aura.

- Nous avons entendu des gémissement tantôt, dit Ken en avançant. Il vaut mieux d'être prudents.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ils avancèrent doucement, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruits possibles. 

- N'oublie pas, chuchota Luna d'un ton très bas que Sakura entendait à peine, si jamais, tu devras te combattre, pense très fort à ton spectre et à tes cartes. Ils apparaîtront devant toi comme la dernière fois. 

Sakura se contenta de sourire à son amie. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Shaolan montra du doigt vers un endroit, où on voyait à peine, une ombre inquiètante. Ils continuèrent à marcher comme convenu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent proches de leur but mais étrangement, ne virent personne.

- C'est bizarre… remarqua Ken, ce n'est plus l'aura de Rogathen, on dirait qu'il s'est volatilisé.

Eriol regarda attentivement autour de lui mais eut le même résultat: il n'y avait personne.

- Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un à cet endroit, protesta Sakura, je l'ai vu!

De très faibles gémissements se firent entendre, provenant d'un buisson.

Luna fit volte-face et avança vers le buisson, un peu hésitante. Elle avança encore et vit…

- Là! s'exclama Luna, surprise. Une fille! 

Ken s'y précipita et ramena alors une jeune fille de leur âge. Elle semblait épuisée et faible.

- Je… il… dit la jeune fille en faisant un effort tellement elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Il… il m'a… presque… 

Puis, la fille s'évanouit soudainement.

- Vite, il faut la ramener à l'inifirmerie, dit rapidement Shaolan.

Ken porta la jeune fille inconsciente sur son dos et suivirent les autres. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils furent devant l'infirmerie. Une femme âgée et souriante sortit alors du bâtiment et vit la fille sur le dos de Ken.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama-t-elle. Que lui est-elle arrivée? 

- Nous l'avons trouvée dans la forêt, expliqua Tomoyo en rangeant sa caméra dans son sac. 

- Madame, dit Luna, elle était très faible et pouvait à peine parler.

- Bien, répondit l'infirmière en regardant attentivement la jeune fille inconsciente, veuillez l'amener dans l'infirmerie. Suivez-moi!

Sakura et ses amis entrèrent et virent quelques patients qui étaient couchés sur des lits.

- Venez, dit Mrs Kechi, mettez-la sur ce lit.

Avec l'aide de Shaolan, Ken déposa doucement la jeune fille.

- Merci, remercia Mrs Kechi, maintenant veuillez me laisser seule. 

Sakura et ses amis se rendirent silencieusement dans la petite salle d'attente.

- Quelqu'un connaît cette fille? demanda Luna après s'être assise. 

- Non, répondirent en même temps les autres.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Un jeune garçon apparut sur le seuil et semblait très inquiet. 

- Où est ma petite amie? demanda-t-il aux autres. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'un d'entre vous portait une fille aux cheveux blonds sur son dos.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit Ken en se levant. On l'a retrouvée dans la forêt.

- Dans ce… cette forêt? s'écria le garçon, horrifié. Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas me rejoindre et que je viendrai la chercher ici par le sentier.

- Jeune homme, dit Mrs Kechi qui était revenue, ici, c'est une infirmerie. Vous avez réveillé un patient. Je vous prie de quitter ce lieu.

- Mais… où est Jenny? demanda une fois de plus le garçon. 

- Ah, vous êtes venu voir Jenny Marschal? dit Mrs Kechi. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rester. Alors, Jenny a été étranglée… 

- Étranglée?! s'écria tout le monde.

- Mais comment? questionna le garçon, encore plus horrifié et anxieux. Par quoi?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, il n'y a que des petits animaux dans cette forêt.

- Madame, dit Eriol, vous savez ces rumeurs…

- Ce ne sont que des stupidités! interrompit Mrs Kechi d'un ton sévère. Je suis au service de cette infirmerie depuis des dizaines d'années. Cette forêt n'est pas aussi dangereuse que l'on prétend! 

Sakura et ses amies se regardèrent, ils savaient que c'était Rogathen qui était à l'origine de cette attaque. Ils se posaient une seule question: « Mais pourquoi s'en est-il pris à une fille innocente?»

- Madame, répliqua le garçon, puis-je voir Jenny?

- Pour l'instant, ça ne servirait à rien, elle est encore inconsciente, mais tu peux quand même aller la voir.

- Merci, murmura le garçon en s'éclipsant.

- Jenny a du mal à respirer, continua Mrs Kechi. Heureusement, elle n'a rien de cassé. Si vous vouliez la voir, c'est deux par deux.

- Non merci madame, dit poliement Shaolan, nous reviendrons demain.

- Parfait, alors bonne journée à tous!

Sakura et ses amis quittèrent les lieux. Une fille vint à leur rencontre.

- C'est vous qui avez sauvé Jenny? leur demanda-t-elle. Comment va-t-elle? Est-elle blessée?

- Pour le moment, Jenny est inconsciente, répondit Luna. Selon Mrs Kechi, elle a été étranglée.

- Étranglée?! s'exclama la fille en écarquillant les yeux.

Sans attendre, elle courut vers l'infirmerie. Sakura et ses amis se regardèrent pendant un moment et poursuivirent leur chemin. Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'estrade, ils remarquèrent que les décorations pour la fête étaient déjà prêtes.

- Salut, dit une fille qui aidait une monitrice, nous avons presque fini les décorations et il ne reste que la nourriture. La fête commencera dans une heure…

La fille jeta un coup d'oeil à Sakura et ses amis et annonça: «N'oubliez pas d'être accompagné!». Puis, elle s'éclipsa, sans leur donner la peine de prononcer un mot.

- Hé bien, répliqua Eriol, aidons-les!

Sakura et ses amis aidèrent alors les autres à préparer la fête. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout y était, la nourriture, les décorations, la musique…bref, les préparatifs étaient fin prêts. Les élèves se réunissèrent autour de l'estrade. Après quelques minutes, on entendit finalement la musique. Peu à peu, des couples se formèrent. En ce qui concerne Kéro, il ne se fit pas prier pour se faufiler jusqu'au buffet.

- Sakura, veux-tu danser? demanda Shaolan.

- Oui, répondit Sakura en hochant la tête.

Les deux tourteraux, main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, laissant leurs amis au coin du buffet.

- Est-ce que la belle Mademoiselle Tomoyo, voudrait avoir le plaisir de danser avec moi? demanda Eriol sur un ton professionel.

- Bien sûr! accepta Tomoyo en riant.

Ils rejoingèrent Sakura et Shaolan pour la danse, laissant cette fois que Ken et Luna.

- Hum… tu veux danser? questionna Ken à Luna sur un ton un peu timide.

- Euh… c'est que… bafouilla Luna, je ne sais pas vraiment danser…

- Ce n'est rien, je te montrerai, rassura Ken en souriant.

- O…k.

La musique disco résonna soudainement dans le camp. La plupart des danseurs poussèrent alors des cris d'exclamation et commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'imiter, dit Ken en riant juste en voyant la mine perplexe de Luna.

Luna fit un effort pour danser avec Ken lorsque au grand malheur…

- Oh, Kenikens! Enfin, je te retrouve! s'écria Pansy en entraînant Ken. Tu viens danser?

Ken lança un regard inquiet à Luna mais celle-ci ne faisait que d'hausser les épaules. Luna marcha vers le buffet et prit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat qui semblait succulent. Elle regarda les autres danser pendant un moment.

- Salut! Es-tu seule? demanda poliment une voix derrière.

Luna fit volte-face et se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux brun foncé.

- Hum… disons que oui, déclara Luna en regardant le jeune garçon japonais devant elle.

- Je m'appelle Willie Gaïchi et toi?

- Luna.

- Joli nom, c'est la première fois que je te vois...

- Je suis nouvelle à l'école Tomoeda, expliqua Luna.

- Hé bien, là je comprends, tu veux danser?

Luna parut surprise de la question.

- C'est que... hésita-t-elle, je ne sais pas... enfin je voulais dire...

- Luna! Luna! Tu viens?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa Luna en apercevant ses amis quelques mètres plus loin. Mes amies m'appellent, au revoir! lança-t-elle en s'éclipsant, visiblement soulagée d'échapper à une invitation de danse d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. 

Elle disparut dans la foule et se joigna aux autres.

- Ken n'est pas avec toi? demanda Tomoyo en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, il danse avec Pansy.

- Mais... avez-vous quand même danser sur une chanson au moins? dit Sakura, aussi perplexe que son autre amie.

- Pas vraiment...

Pour la sortir de l'embarras, Shaolan lui parla d'un livre qu'il a lu dernièrement en s'éloignant avec elle.

- Luna n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette fête, fit remarquer notre cher Kéro qui revenait de la table du buffet.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça? demanda Tomoyo.

- Ken l'a invitée à danser, commença Kéro, Luna a beacoup hésité mais elle a tout de même accepté. Ensuite, c'est cette pimbêche qui est venue tout gâcher. Puis...attendez je vais aller chercher un autre gros morceau de gâteau.

Sakura l'en empêcha, voulant savoir la suite.

- Tu iras manger après, dit-elle, alors que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Luna est allée au coin du buffet, en passant, elle aime aussi manger des gâteaux tout comme moi!

- Kéro!

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Un garçon l'a invitée à danser, elle a encore hésité mais vous l'avez sauvée de la situation en l'appelant.

- Tu en sais des choses! Tu espionnes tes amis maintenant? dit Eriol avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bien sûr que non! protesta Kéro, impatient de s'engouffrer de nourriture. Elle était près du buffet et je l'ai vue! C'est tout!

- Bon, c'est correct cette fois-ci, dit Tomoyo.

- Sakura, dit Eriol, soudainement sérieux. Tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner.

- M'entraîner? lâcha Sakura, incrédule.

- Eriol a raison, dit Kéro. Tes cartes n'ont pas été mises au combat depuis des années sauf celles de _Arrow _et _Thunder_ que tu as utilisées lors du combat contre Rogathen.

- J'ai compris, s'exclama Tomoyo, Sakura doit s'entraîner avec ses cartes pour des petits combats même s'il n'y a pas de danger afin qu'elles ne perdent pas leur pouvoir!

- Exactement, répondit Eriol.

- D'accord, affirma la maîtresse de cartes, à partir de demain matin, je ferai en sorte que mes cartes s'entraînent au cas où un affreux combat se présenterait... Mais Eriol!

- Quoi?

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse cela discrètement? Les autres élèves vont s'en apercevoir.

- J'ai déjà pensé à cela, dit Eriol en souriant, j'ai commencé à fabriquer une substance pour ton livre Clow afin que les autres ne voient pas ce que tu fais avec tes cartes.

- Parfait! s'exclama Sakura pendant que Ken les rejoignait. Merci beaucoup!

Le party se déroula parfaitement bien pendant la soirée. Les élèves de l'école Tomoeda s'amusaient follement. À 22 heures, on commençait à apercevoir des lucioles qui se promenaient un peu partout.

- Comme c'est beau...chuchotèrent quelques élèves.

Ensuite, la plupart des étudiants se dirigeaient vers leurs cabanes respectives, étant fatigués et voulant se lever tôt demain matin pour une belle journée.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une autre dimension...

- Maître, je vous promets que je tuerai la maîtresse de cartes et ses amis avant qu'_elle_ les retrouve et leur donne leurs...

- Bien Rogathen, interrompit une voix glaciale au point d'en donner des frissons terribles, as-tu déjà une idée pour les faire disparaître?

- Oui, et cette fois-ci ce sera la bonne! Adieu maîtresse des cartes! Et les autres aussi! Ha, ha, ha!

«...avant qu'_elle_ les retrouve et leur donne leurs...»

De qui Rogathen parle-il?

Que va-t-_elle_ donner à nos amis?

****

Mystère et boule de gomme! Vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres!

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 8!

__

Note : Les personnages (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc.) sont sous le copyright de Card Captor Sakura, je NE fais PAS de plagiat, je NE fais qu'écrire une fanfiction sur Sakura. Par contre, les idées originales de ce fanfic ainsi que les nouveaux personnages sont sous mon copyright car c'est moi qui les ai inventés. Merci de votre compréhension!

Copyright © 2001 Luna8826 Tous droits réservés

****

Note de l'auteure: Encore un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer! 10 reviews! C'est quand même beaucoup pour une section en français! Merci encore!

Tout ce qui est contenu dans ce fanfic (la croisière Fantasy, la Forêt Kochenta, le camp Sado, etc.) sont _fictives_. Par contre, l'île Sado existe dans la réalité. Vérifiez donc dans une carte géographique du Japon! ~_^

Je sais que des adolescents de 15 ans qui ont des moniteurs de camp, c'est un peu bébé. Normalement, à cette âge, on peut devenir aide-monitrice ou même monitrice tout court! Ces moniteurs ne seront présents que rarement dans les quelques chapitre à venir. Leur rôle est seulement de les aider à retrouver dans ce véritable labyrinthe. Je ne voudrais pas commencer à écrire un fanfic où les moniteurs donne des petits ordres et s'occupent des jeunes. ^_^

J'aimerais m'excuser sincèrement pour l'interminable temps que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre. Je l'avais déjà écris il y a longtemps mais je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite et je ne savais pas comment le finir. De plus, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec mon site, alors, disons que j'ai pris un petit _break_ depuis. L'important, c'est que ce chapitre 7 soit finalement posté! Enjoy (même si vous l'avez déjà lu)!

Et maintenant, je dois réfléchir au chapitre 8! À la prochaine!


End file.
